Finding Love
by mmluvsu
Summary: Hermione's parents surprise her with news the summer before her seventh year, PUREBLOOD! a brother? a new love? danger, murder, romance, action! rating changed for future chapters. Gin/Dra Her/Har
1. Summer Surprises

Ch.1-

Hermione woke up and walked into her parlor before going down to breakfast. It had been a good start of summer for her and she had sat around and lazily read books and swam in her pool.

She was humming a soft melody when she saw her mother's reflection in her mirror. She was politely standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

Mrs. Granger seemed very anxious and was shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Sure," Hermione hesitated, "Um, is everything alright Mum?"

"Well, yes, but I think we need to have a little talk."

Hermione knew something big was up, usually her mother was planting flowers in the garden which always were bright and pretty, or cleaning the pool, which miraculously never got dirty, or cleaning the house, which was always spotless. But not recently. Recently her mother had stopped and seemed very tired and worried.

Hermione led her mom to her bed and sat down with a pillow in her lap.

"You know we love you very much Hermione, your father and I do, and we never want to lie to you, or make you upset," her mother picked up Hermione's favorite teddy bear on her bed, and simultaneously pushed the button on its coat into its fluffy chest softly and lovingly.

It seemed to relax her.

"Common mum, whatever it is, I need to know."

"Yes, yes dear, ok."

She nodded and shut her eyes and Hermione watched as a tear streaked down her mothers face before she shook her head and the tear away.

"Alright, this may be shocking for you, but you are a pureblood witch."

Hermione was already gazing at her mother, but her expression changed from shock, to confusion, to anger in a few seconds.

"Your not my real parents?"

"No, no Hermione, WE- are purebloods." She had a hand going back and forth between herself and her daughter.

Now she was confused, "I don't understand, there aren't Granger's in the pureblood line."

"Yes dear I know, that's because we had to change our names so you-who-must-not-be-named could not trace us at all."

Hermione stared at her mother, almost looking for a sign that it was a lie, a joke, something, but found only truth.

"Ok, " She said shakily, I don't understand why you are so upset.

"That's not all Hermione."

"Your father, well, Mr. Granger is not your real father."

"You're lying, please tell me you both didn't lie to me for 16 years."

Her mother whimpered at her daughter's rage and put a hand on top of Hermione's.

"I'm so sorry, we were going to tell you on your 18th birthday, but the rise of You-Know-Who had caused us to tell you earlier."

"Ok, so who is my father, am I YOUR daughter?"

"Yes, ok let me start from the beginning ok?"

"Alright." Hermione let a tear flow over her eyes and run slowly down her cheek.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A small church's bells rang at noon on a bright and sunny day in June._

_A preacher stood in front of a crowd of people with a blonde to his left, and watched a beautiful lady walk down the isle towards him._

"_We are gathered here today…"_

_The gossip women in the pews were quietly whispering._

"_Why in a muggle church, this is fairly odd." One said, then another leaned over and added, "Yes, a Zambini and a Malfoy too, they can afford the best wizarding wedding around, it's a wonder."_

_But then when the two in the front joined hands and started to speak, everyone got quiet._

"_Do you, Jane Amelia Zambini take Lucius Xander Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have, hold, and protect from this day forward?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Lucius Xander Malfoy take the Jane Amelia Zambini to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have, and to hold, and protect from this day forward? _

"_I do."_

"_Now, before he kisses the bride, the new couple has asked me to read from the Bible, a few verses about their love, and what it means to them."_

_All the women 'awed'._

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. Love never fails." _

"_I would like to present to the Wizarding World, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Lucius and Jane Malfoy!_

_The whole church was applauding and smiling and waving._

_**END FLASHBACK**_


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Ch.2-

"Wow." Hermione was trying to let all of her mother's information sink in.

"Yes, so you see, I was a Zambini, that boy Blaise's mum is my sister, and so that makes him my nephew, and your cousin."

Hermione shut her eyes and her mind was reeling.

"Yes, I see, but-"

"I also, as I told you, married Lucius Malfoy. Which makes you, Lucius Malfoy's daughter, and Draco, your brother."

"Your Malfoy's- I mean, Draco's mum? He's my brother?"

"Yes, but the most shocking part is still to come."

"Oh Mum, please don't tell me its anything too terrible."

"Well, you tell me. Ok where to begin."

Her mother shut her eyes once again but not a tear fell, instead a broad smile graced her lips.

"We were married for two years before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took power again, I had both you and Draco."

Hermione smiled, but stopped her mom, "Um, Mum, Draco and me are in the same year, does that mean were, were- tw-twins!"

"Actually yes Hermione, Draco is your twin."

Hermione's mouth was hanging open so far her mum thought it might come right off its hinges.

"Anyways, when the, You-Know-Who came to power, he immediately targeted us as a family."

"You were powerful weren't you?"

"Oh yes, extremely, a Zambini and a Malfoy, not only that, but neither families had chosen sides yet, so if he targeted us, it would be like a bonus."

She paused and took a sighing breath, and her eyes got teary.

"I loved Lucius, Hermione, really I did."

She shook her head again and looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears to stop forming in her eyes.

"I fled."

"You what?"

"I fled Hermione, I left him, and I took you with me, and left Draco with his father. It wasn't that I didn't love him, but I just couldn't bear to leave him completely alone, and I couldn't completely be alone either."

"But how- Lucius is powerful, he would have gotten you back."

"Yes, yes I know, but I actually staged my own death… an- and yours."

"WHAT!"

Hermione's eyes were as big as snitches.

"Mum, please tell me your joking, that is utterly mad."

"You don't understand Hermione, it was dark times, very dark times, and I knew that our family would be completely broken if I did not flee, even though I broke it when I left."

"But this is still confusing, ok so you had me and Draco, but left Lucius with me after faking our deaths, and that landed you where?"

"Actually, the Leaky Cauldron. I disguised us both to look like homeless beggars, sorry dear, and stayed there considering I had a large amount of money on me."

"The Leaky Cauldron?"

"I met your father, I mean, Mr. John Granger there and we became very close friends. So close that I told him my situation."

"But, you fell in love?"

"Actually no, I love John with all my heart, but not romantically, he agreed to live the life I needed because we had the strongest bond of friendship ever."

"So, you never betrayed Lucius?"

"Never," She smiled and laid back onto a pillow with Hermione as they both gazed up at the ceiling, "And when my fortune was running lower, I transferred it to Muggle Money and bought a house and a car and taught myself to live like a Muggle, no magic at all."

"Wow, you did all that?"

"Yup, as you know, Wizarding money is more than twice the currency, so when I got it changed, I had a very large fortune compared to the average muggle."

"Oh yes, I see."

Hermione was having a revelation, life was making no sense whatsoever, but somehow, it was the most sense she had ever understood in her whole life.

"Anyways, it was all ok until you received your letter."

"My Hogwarts letter?"

"Yes Hermione, when you got your letter, I knew that we would have to tap back into the pool of Wizards and Witches, but I knew I could not."

"So, you pretended to be a muggle, and I got ridiculed at school for being a muggle-born, when in fact I'm a pureblood?"

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I wish it was different, but now you know, and I have decided to change it all."

"What how?"

"Well, I'm going to contact Lucius."


	3. Lucius's Secret

Ch. 3-

Meanwhile, miles and miles away, Lucius knocked on his son's door.

"Come in." Draco sniffed.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Draco nodded his tear-streaked face and sniffed again.

"AND, we need to talk."

Draco looked up from the floor to his father, curious.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about Mum, its too painful for now, I can't, maybe a little bit later, its just too soon, after her.. well, death."

"I know son, but this is of great importance, and you have to know this."

"Alright then, grab a chair."

Lucius sat in a chair directly across from Draco, there knees almost touching.

"Ok, I just wanted to let you know that your mother and I loved you very, very dearly, and we wouldn't have wanted to cause you any hardship."

"Oh no."

"Well, Narcissa Malfoy is not your mother."

A glass vase shattered by the door.

Then all hell broke loose.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, THAT THE DAY AFTER MY MOTHER OF SIXTEEN YEARS DIES OF A HEART ATTACK, THAT ONE, SHE ISNT MY MOTHER, AND TWO THAT I HAVE A MOTHER OUT THERE SOMEWHERE THAT YOU'VE NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT!"

"Draco sit down."

"I WILL NOT!" Draco screamed in his father's face.

"Draco, you need to know the whole story, please sit, when im finished you can break whatever you want."

Draco sat down roughly and looked at his father dead in the eyes, "Tell me everything."

"Ok, well it all started before the rise of the Dark Lord. I met someone, a beautiful woman, named Jane Amelia Zambini."

"Zambini?"

"Yes, Draco, Zambini. We fell in love and got married. We had you and another girl, your twin, named Melissa."

Draco paled, "I have a twin?"

"No, Draco, I'm so sorry, " his father chocked up and looked away, "Your sister and mother died when you were only one and a half."

Draco, not knowing his mother, or sister, and never spoken to them in his life, cried, he cried hard for them, for his father, and his loss, for himself, and his messed up life.

"I don't get it father, I don't."

"I know son, I'm so sorry, I didn't not love Cissa though, I did, just not in the same way, the Blacks had always been family friends and she knew my situation and married me, I needed someone, no to love, but to have to help raise you, that would love you, and someone I could trust."

"So you were always faithful to well.. Mum?"

Draco felt weird calling a dead woman he had never met mum, not to mention his fake mother died just recently.

"Yes, we were so madly in love, but she and your sister died, and now I can never get them back, I'm so sorry for lying to you all these years, I love you son, I didn't mean it to happen, I didn't mean it."

Draco had never seen his father cry this much, he saw him cry at Narcissa's funeral, but that was the first time. Now his father was openly weeping in front of him.

He almost wanted to look away.

"I would have done the same thing…Dad."

Draco never addressed his father as 'Dad' but somehow at this moment, he wanted to, he wished he was a little kid and had known his mother and sister, and was closer to his father than he is now.

"Common Draco, lets go get something to eat, I would go alone, but this big house is creepy without a woman's touch, Narcissa sure did brighten a dark life for me son."

Draco only smiled and nodded in agreement as the walked out of his door, father and son, for the first time in his life, together, agreeing and understanding the other.

There was a huge room, and two basinets in the center of them. One was pink, the other blue.

What is this place? Hermione wondered as she stepped inside and walked over to the basinet.

A small girl was in the pink, and a small baby boy was in the other, they could have been twins.

They had both pulled themselves up with the side bars of their sleeping place and were looking at each other and laughing and smiling happily.

Then out of no-where the babies fell backwards away from one another by a force and they both started to cry.

Hermione woke up immediately.

Later that morning she walked downstairs to find her mother and John at the table talking quietly and sipping coffee.

"Good morning Hermione."

"Morning, I had a strange dream last night, it had to do with me I think."

John looked at his watch and sighed, "I'm late, sorry you two."

He kissed Hermione on the top of the head and headed out the door with his brief case at his side.

Her mother smiled that Hermione and her adopted father still got along the same.

"Tell me about this dream hunny." She sipped her coffee.

Hermione moved to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup as she talked.

"Well, I was in this huge room, it was silver and gold, and there were two basinets for babies, and I thin I was one and Draco was the other."

She walked over to a chair by her mother's at the table and sat down.

She tucked her knees to her chest and blew on her coffee before continuing.

"And I saw me, and him and we were standing up in our cribs, and we were only about one or so, and we were laughing about something, and then a force-"

She made a hand signal with her right hand as she held her cup with the other.

"A force pushed us backwards and we started crying, it was utterly bizarre."

"I think it was you trying to get in touch with your inner twin Hermione."

Hermione laughed.

Then looked at her mother, who was in deep thought.

She set her cup down on the table and looked at her mother, "Your not serious, my 'inner twin' what's that?"

"When there are twins born into the world, they have a deep connection, they are so close that they can read each other's thoughts and emotions."

"Huh?"

"Its true, you and Draco used to do it when you were younger. One would look at the other for a long time, and the other would start laughing madly, or cry, or do something. It was like you two had your own little language."

"So that happens?"

"Yes, it does, but unfortunately, you never got to let it get stronger, because you two were ripped apart when you were so young."

"So you think my subconscious is trying to reach his or something like that?"

Her mother shrugged and got up to set her mug in the sink, "It's possible."

Draco woke up a few days later feeling strange.

He went to the library to have breakfast with his father, who was waiting for him.

"Doubt time Draco", his father laughed, "Its nearly eleven."

"Sorry Dad."

He grabbed the breakfast plate off the trey and began eating; "You know I had the strangest dream last night."

His father was reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee with the other.

"Really? How did it end?"

"I'm not sure, I woke up feeling as if a force was knocking me over, or pulling at me, it was really odd."

His father looked up at him suddenly.

His eyes narrowed in curiosity, but Draco didn't notice a thing, as he was busy buttering his roll.

"A force?"

"Draco looked up at his father looking at him and stuffed half the roll into one bite, "yeh, I' as' eally odd Da, eally eally odd,"

Before he continued his father gave him a disgusted look, and Draco smiled before swallowing his food and finished.

"I felt like a voice was trying to speak to me, tell me to come into a big room with her."

"Her?"

His father's eyebrows shot up further.

"I think it was a girls voice, anyways, it was weird, what's going on today?"

"I actually thought we could go to Diagon Alley and get some…well… things for this week."

Draco set down his fork, "Things?"

"Yes, I have decided that I am going to have a party, and you sir, are going to help be the host, along with me."

Draco grinned, his father always threw the best parties, and he loved them.


	4. Interesting Incounters

Ch. 4-

"So Mum, what do I do if I keep subconsciously trying to make a connection with Draco?"

Hermione stopped with her mother to look at the cute puppies in the window of the pet shop in Diagon Alley.

"Well, I guess he will feel it."

Hermione picked up the littlest puppy that the others were picking on and cooed at it, "And that will do what?"

"I don't know what he will do, but he will feel some kind of force on his body, being pushed or pulled I suppose, the people to ask is Fred and George, Hermione, they are twins."

Hermione held the puppy with one hand as she smacked herself in the forhead with the other, "Of course! I forgot completely that other twins had things that happened to them, ill ask them about it later."

"Ok, well I need to stop by Flourish and Blotts, do you mind?"

"Actually Mum, I want to keep looking at these, I sort of want a puppy really badly, you know after Crookshanks's accident and all."

Her mother's eyes looked sad for her daughter but then smiled brightly, "Ok, ill meet you by Flourish and Blotts at the ice cream parlor them hmm?"

"Alright Mum, be careful."

Hermione bounced the puppy on her lap when she sat down in a corner to play with him.

"Hey Dad, you go on ahead, I want to look at owls if you don't mind, ill meet you in Flourish and Blotts."

"Ok son, don't stray too far, and come along when you're ready."

Draco wandered into the shop just as a brunette woman was walking out.

He held the door for her and then walked in.

Draco wandered around the store, but stopped as he heard a truly pretty voice laughing and singing a cute little song, stopping and laughing again.

He followed the voice.

Hermione was playing with the puppy by singing and tossing a ball that was too big for it, so when he tried to get it, he would get knocked over, causing her to laugh.

Draco saw this from a shelf nearby and leaned against it, watching her.

It was weird, he actually never minded Hermione, just her friends, and nothing pissed off Potty and Weasel more than picking on the Mud blood.

But as he watched her, he saw that she really looked interesting, and he almost felt a pull toward her when she laughed.

Then the pull started to jolt.

Hermione immediately looked at to see Draco stumble forward by an invisible force.

"Hi."

She couldn't say much else.

She had always hated Draco, but ever since she found out that they were twins, she couldn't help but wasn't to talk to him, so she just said, hi.

Draco was taken aback slightly by her greeting, instead of insult.

O he sat down and greeted her with a smile instead of a sneer.

This shocked Hermione so much that she just smiled goofily and looked back down at the puppy when he bit her.

She was trying to pry her finger from his tiny little jaws when Draco spoke first.

"Good grip he's got there."

Hermione smiled and rubbed her finger, "yeah, definitely."

"So, what are you getting?"

"Owl, the other was my mothers, and well, you know how owls are loyal, he died with her."

Hermione was floored.

"Your mother, she-she?"

"Yeah, beginning of this summer, heart attack."

"Draco I'm so sorry."

Draco looked up at her when she said his name; it was almost like the pull got stronger.

This is weird, he thought.

So he changed the subject.

"Are you getting him?"

"I don't know, I want to, he's really expensive though, they don't usually have puppies at Diagon alley is you know what I mean."

Draco assumed that she was referring to the fat that dogs aren't magic like owls or phoenixes.

"Yeah? Well common, ill get it."

Hermione stared at him darkly, "Your serious?"

Draco had already stood from the floor, picked the pup from Hermione's hands and then held out his remaining had to help her up.

She grinned and took his hand, maybe her twin-that-doesn't-know-he-is-and-still-thinks-that-hes-superior-and-high-and-mighty maybe not be so bad after all.

She couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to grow up with Draco, and what her mother was going to say to their father.

"Thanks Draco, that's really nice of you."

Draco grinned, "Ah, don't get used to it Granger, but your welcome."

Hermione smiled one last time and picked up the puppy and started for the door, but a strong arm stopped her.

"Me and my father are having a party tomorrow night, you should come, and bring your parents."

'Alright' was all Hermione could muster after being invited to Draco's family party, these things are huge.

Not to mention it's the perfect opportunity for a little family reunion.

Meanwhile in Flourish and Blotts.

Jane was walking down and isle reading a label and accidentally ran into someone, she dropped the bags she had and apologized.

"I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where-"

She looked up at the man she had fled from fifteen years ago and stuttered.

He smiled at her and helped her get her things.

"Its quite alright, you know, you remind me of someone really."

Her face fell.

The time wasn't now to tell.

"Oh really?"

She smiled and his heart felt suddenly, warmer, it was odd.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going either."

She nodded and was about to walk away when Hermione came bounding up to her, puppy and all.

"Hermione Jane Granger!"

Hermione looked guilty.

"I told you not to get him hunny, we can't afford a puppy right now."

Lucius was watching closely, and then turned at the sight of his son next to him, who was watching as well.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, that was my doing."

Lucius looked at his son skeptically.

"You bought my daughter the puppy?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that's very kind of you, must be like your father here."

She smiled at Hermione and told her and Draco about running smack into him and him helping with her things.

And Hermione noticed it.

They were all together, the whole family.

And Draco and Lucius had no idea that they were conversing with the forgotten family.

"Actually Dad, I invited Hermione to the party tomorrow night, and I'm sure she and her parents will attend."

"Oh Draco, that's a marvelous idea, yes, you and Hermione come along."

Draco looked from his father to Mrs. Granger like a tennis ball match.

Then intervened.

"And husband."

Lucius looked at his sun surprised and nodded a little more eager than usual.

"Ye-yea, and husband too."

"Well that's awful nice, but I'm afraid only Hermione and I can attend."

Lucius's eyes got brighter.

"Really?"

"Yes, em… my husband is actually, err… out of town for the next few weeks."

Hermione looked at her mother dumbfounded, _she's a good liar._

"Well, than it's settled, you and your charming daughter will attend tomorrow evening at six o'clock and its formal attire."

They smiled at each other and parted.

And Hermione smiled at Draco.

"Thanks again for the puppy Draco, ill see you tomorrow alright?"

"Yes, tomorrow night, and don't forget to name him!"

They all separated again, and it almost hurt.


	5. Twin's Connection

Ch. 5-

Hermione and Jane walked into the door of their three bedrooms flat and Hermione turned and look accusingly at her mother.

"He has to know."

"I know, I know I will tell him, hunny its perfect, we go, we dance, we eat, we get our family back."

Hermione could tell that her mom was excited and didn't want to deflate her enthusiasm, but somehow, she thought it would b more difficult than that.

They had left Flourish and Blotts and went to Madame Malkin's and gotten new robes for the ball tomorrow night.

Hermione wished she could tell Draco somehow.

Then she had an idea- in a dream!

Later that night, before she went to sleep, she thought about Draco and everything going on, then she got out a book she brought at the book store and read aloud.

'When twins are born into the Wizarding World, they have a special two part bond."

She nodded in acknowledgment, I know that much.

'The first is communication, once the twins start to communicate, the bond is half over, next is th second. Twins have to have bonding ceremony in the presence of a number of people. That number is created by using the day they were born, and the age they have the bond.'

Hermione furrowed her brow.

This is interesting, but I need more on communication.

She went to the index and read.

Ch. 1……….Creating Twins _no thanks_

Ch. 2……….The Bond _self-explanatory_

Ch. 3……….Initiating 'The Bond' _enough with 'the bond'_

Ch. 4……….Step One in 'The Bond' _done it_

Ch. 5……….Step Two in 'The Bond' _whoops, need to do that still_

Ch. 6……….Mind reading and Emotion _JACKPOT!_

She scanned the pages until she found Ch.6 and read again.

'Communication between twins is very simple.' She let out a 'pshh' and kept reading.

'The twins will do it themselves before you know it, and the bond will be half- complete. The first out of the womb is the one to initiate the communication, which is usually a boy. '

"Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah, this isn't telling me how to do it."

She flipped back to the index and read again, further.

Ch. 7………..Parental Values

Ch. 8……….Breaking a Bond

Ch. 9……….Re-mending a Broken Bond

She read the last two and smiled at her new found information.

So when she closed her eyes to finally sleep, she thought about him, and followed the book's instructions.

- -

Draco's POV

He went to bed sleepily and started to dream almost instantly.

This time, there was a girl sitting on the floor, his age, and she was smiling up at him.

He knew her face, it was apart of him, but he didn't understand it, she looked so familiar.

"Draco."

He was startled that she spoke to him, but sat down in front of her and spoke back.

"Hello."

"Don't be afraid, I am Melissa."

"Lissa?"

His subconscious was taking over, and his mind took the back seat.

A part of him knew her, another did not.

'Yes, its me, do you know anything, remember me Drake?"

"Yes, I do Lissa, why did you leave me?"

"I didn't, I just took a long rest."

"I knew you weren't dead Lisa, I could feel you still, in my heart."

"I could feel you too Drake, I don't want you to forget when you wake up again, I want you to remember me, and find me."

"How do I do that, you are alive, but how do I even get myself to remember I have another part of me that's been missing since I was young?"

"I'm not sure, but prepare for information, and shock ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I will reveal myself to you D, I won't leave you alone again."

"Melissa-…"

her face was fading and it was hard to remember seeing it in his head, she was just there…

Melissa!

"MELISSA!"

Draco was being woken by his father shaking him in his bed.

His face was chalked white and his eyes were large.

"Dad?"

"Oh my god, Draco, common son, we need to go see, I don't know, I just-"

"Dad, calm down, what's the matter?"

"You were,- well, you were screaming for Melissa."

"Melissa?"

Then he suddenly remembered her face, her smile, her laugh, their conversation.

He felt himself slip slowly into slumber as he said, "Hermione."

With that it all got black, and Lucias freaked out.

They were immediately apparated to St. Mundagos.

Meanwhile.

- -

Hermione's POV

She did it, the connection, she remembered saying everything.

"Mum!"

Her Mom came running into the room.

"You scared me, don't yell, what's up?"

"I did it, I made the connection."

"You WHAT!"

Hermione could see her mom getting angry, but her vision and sound blurred and slowed down.

'Oh no, hunny, hunny listen you are ok, just be still."

Her mother levitated her to the fireplace and flooed to St. Mundagos.

She shut her eyes and tears flooed them.

"Please let my babies be alright."


	6. Finally

Ch. 6-

The Healer came out of Draco's room 101, and told Lucias, that they were trying to figure out what happened, but that he should go down the hall and get some coffee while he waited.

Lucias left right before Jane arrived with Hermione, she was put in room 102, right next to Draco's and Jane went to find a Healer.

"Healer Chou, she collapsed."

The healer looked over Hermione and checked her blood pressure ect. Then spoke.

"Mrs. Granger, we have another boy in this condition as well, Mr.-

She looked down at her clipboard and lifted a page to look-

"Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Jane closed her eyes and sighed, "Dear God."

"Do you know this boy mam?"

"Yes, is his father here, I need to speak with him, then I will tell you everything."

"Lucius's is in the coffee room, down the hall to your left."

Jane began to walk and could feel her heart thumping from her feet to her throat.

She walked in the room to see him, her Lucius on a Couch sipping hot coffee and concentrating hard on the carpet by his feet.

"Lucius."

He was startled but his faces soften when he saw Jane.

"Jane Granger, good to see you, oh no, is everything alright, Hermione is she ok?"

"She will be ok, how is Draco?"

"I'm not sure, they don't know what's wrong with him, and he collapsed."

"I do."

Lucius looked at her so fast, she thought his neck would snap.

"You what?"

"I know what's wrong with him Lucius, I need to tell you something, it's a big deal and I don't want you angry at all."

He seemed perplexed and confused but waved a hand next to him on the couch for her to sit down.

She sat and turned to him.

"Your wife, Amelia, she is alive, and her daughter, Melissa is too."

Lucius just stared at her hard, he was NOT believing his ears.

No one knew about that, no one knows.

"What are you talking about?"

"Amelia and Melissa are alive, and they are in the hospital on this floor, in room 102 is your daughter Lucius, Melissa is right next door to her twin."

Lucius dropped his coffee mug and stood shaking.

"It cant be true."

The healer then entered and smiled, "Hermione's awake, you two might want to go see her."

Jane stood and began to rush out and Lucius felt obligated to join, "I'm coming."

He grabbed his coat and walked don the hall towards Hermione's room with her.

Only when they got there did he stop in the door frame and stare at Jane and her daughter.

"Mum."

"Hey baby, are you alright hunny, I was so worried, what were you thinking?"

"I'm so sorry Mum, I read about it and didn't understand it was dangerous, is he ok?"

Hermione's eyes turned to the door where Lucius stood, "Is Draco ok?"

Lucius was startled, how did she know?

He backed up a few steps almost stumbling and read the little plaque outside of her door.

Room 102.

He walked in and looked from Jane to Hermione, back to Jane.

"Her- she, she's my, that would mean you're my, you're my? And Draco's your, and she's his.."

"Yes Lucius, I'm so sorry."

Jane walked over to his side of Hermione and hugged him and then tapped her head with her wand.

She was transformed from the mother Hermione new, to what she could guess was Amelia Jane Zambini.

Her face was thin, but had good bone structure, and amazing, lightly tanned skin and crystal blue eyes that looked like waterfalls.

"Oh my God."

Lucius started to sob and he clung to her so tightly, he knew he would never let go.

"Amy, its really you?"

"Its really me Luke, I'm here, I'm so sorry we left you, I could have our family torn apart by the Dark lord, I couldn't, I'm so sorry, forgive me."

"I would forgive you no matter what Amy, I love you so much."

They shared a passionate kiss, and Hermione looked away so they could have semi-privacy.

A few moments later, she felt strong arms around her.

She looked and saw her father, Lucius hugging her tightly and crying into her.

Then he used both hands to cup her face and smiled, "My God, Melissa, you are beautiful, you're my little girl, o my god."

Hermione started crying too and hugged him back tightly.

Then she remembered, "DRACO!'

But before anyone could get up or move, the boy came walking into her room, with a hospital gown on and a Healer helping him move around.

"Hello."

"Um, why are you hugging Hermione dad?"

"Son, it's a miracle, they aren't dead, your mother and sister."

"Dad you're making no sense."

"Draco, I present your twin Melissa- Hermione."

He stared at her and she gave him an encouraging smile.

Then he just ran over and hugged her tightly.

The bond seemed to re-mend instantly because as soon as they met, he heard a voice in his head not his own. "Thank God."

He looked taken aback, but then tried it out.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really Melissa, this is all really happening?"

"Draco, it's me, Melissa, I haven't known, its all so new."

Then Draco stood and smiled, and then started to laugh heartily.

Then Hermione joined in.

"Luke, they can do it again, Luke, oh my God, the Bond is back!"

Luke and Amy were hugging now and kissing and Draco stopped.

"Mum."

Amy turned to him and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"My baby."

She hugged him fiercely and smiled, "My baby boy is with me, I've missed you so much Draco."

"Mum, why'd you leave me Mum, why me?"

Everyone was crying and it was all sad and messy and joyful and happy at the same time.

Everything was explained about Amy leaving with Hermione ect. and then they all sat together.

Draco and Melissa in the bed, and the parents at one side in chairs, holding hands.

Draco and Hermione started asking questions and such.

Hermione told them about her contacting Draco.

"How come it hasn't happened before then?"

"What do you mean son?"

"Dad, I have been with Hermione, er.. Melissa for six years in Hogwarts and ive never felt the pull towards her like I have recently."

"Death."

Hermione and Amy and Draco all said at once.

"What?"

"Death."

Lucius sighed sadly.

"When a death of a loved one for two people in a bond, it is mended."

Draco chocked up. " So Cissa, when she died?"

Hermione put a hand on his and it immediately comforted him, it must be a twin thing.

"But, dad, no one close to me has er…died."

Hermione was confused as she asked Lucius.

"Yes Hermione."

Amy looked at her daughter and smiled sadly.

"Crookshanks."

"What?"

"Cats count hunny, you loved Crookshanks."

Draco whistled and smiled at his sister, "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

They all talked on and on about the bond ect.

Then Hermione brought up the step two in the bonding stage.

Luke stood and paced.

"We shall have it tonight, at the ball, you two will be the surprise hostesses, and we will present you once again back into our lives and have the bonding ceremony."

Amy smiled and clapped her hands together happily.

Tonight was the night that everything would bring the family back together finally.

Draco and Melissa immediately started inviting other people.

"Harry, Ron…"

"No."

"Draco!"

"Lissa, common, those stupid blokes hate me."

"They are my best friends Draco, I don't like Pansy Parkinson, but your inviting her."

"true, fine, your friends are now mine, and mine now yours."

They smiled and Hermione laid back and put her head on his shoulder.

"This should feel weird to me Draco, one day hating you, the next being nice to you, and the next, being your sister, and still being comfortable with you, its odd how fast it all happened.:

"Well, I would have never said ok to Granger resting her head on me, and sharing a hospital bed with me, but its different Melissa, you're my sister, you aren't Hermione Granger anymore, and I like it."

They both fell asleep and Luke and Amy apparted them back to Malfoy manner.


	7. James Bond

Ch. 7-

Hermione woke up to a different world.

She sat up quickly and her head snapped every which way to try and take in her surroundings and figure out where the hell she was.

Then as her head turned past the lavish turquoise and silver bathroom searching, then she heard a laugh.

It all came flooding back to her as she saw the blonde jump from the sofa and land on her bed, stomach first.

"Hey sis, you alright?"

"I forgot where I was, I don't remember coming in here."

"Dad brought you up, you were still sleeping long after they apparted us back."

Hermione smiled at everything and closed her eyes.

The scent in the air was exotic, beachy, and sandy.

Draco smiled at his sister and spoke.

"You know what Lissa?"

She was still looking around, "Hmmm?"

"You need to be shown around—lots to see, put on some clothes."

"Alright- where are you going?"

"Uhh leaving so you can change."

"You honestly think im going to go to that trouble?"

Draco smirked and watched her use her wand to change her outfit.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin."

She laughed but then stopped…

She looked upset, confused and astounded, "You don't think I'm going to have to get re-sorted do you?"

He thought too, "I honestly don't know, lets ask Mum and Dad later, but for now," he took his sister's hand and pulled her off the bed and to the door, "We are going to explore alright?"

She allowed Dra to lead her from her room and down the marble steps that descended into the grand ballroom.

She had never seen anything this grand.

"Holy shi-"

"KIDS COME IN HERE PLEASE!"

Hermione almost feel down the steps but grabbed Draco for support.

"What the bloody hell was that!"

Draco just laughed at her and smiled, "Sonorous, Mum and Dad are in the kitchen."

The twins descended the steps and walked through the tables and chairs that were set up for later that night.

They passed a big bar that looked as if they had every type of muggle and magical liquor ever existed. Then they walked a bit further through a swinging door and into the kitchen.

It had a huge island where their mum was starting to cook, and Lucius was trying to distract her by kissing her neck and holding her waist.

"Ok kids, that's enough, we mature adults don't want to see that thank you," Draco joked with them. Amy looked up and laughed as Lucius goofily took her by the middle and dipped her low and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips just to embarrass Draco and Hermione.

After he pulled his wife back up she playfully hit his arm," Luke! Don't gross them out."

Hermione laughed along with Lucius and Draco just looked disgusted.

"Aw common Dra, they are just having a little fun."

He shrugged and sat at one of the bar stools across from the huge refrigerator. Hermione took a seat next to him.

She was intrigued by her parents, "So how did you two meet?"

"Actually we knew each other in school, and took the same Muggle Studies class, so when we had to get a Muggle job for a project, I got paired with him, and we worked in a theatre."

Hermione and Draco laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but we never got to watch the movies, we just worked, until the last day, your father asked me to accompany him to one of the movies, and we ended up seeing a James Bond film."

Hermione and Draco laughed, "Wow, that explains a lot."

Draco fixed himself some eggs and bacon and then made some for his sister and set them in front of her.

"I would only make these for my favorite sister, so consider yourself lucky."

She smiled and sighed. "Yeah, good thing I beat out all the others huh?"

She started to eat and let her hair out of her pony-tail.

"I HATE my hair."

Lucius looked at his daughter, "You know, when the bond is complete, you will have a different appearance."

Hermione stopped fiddling with her locks and looked up, "I what?"

"Your appearance, you'll have the same features and everything, but I believe your hair color, and texture, and eye color will change."

"Wow, so I'm probably going to look like Draco?"

He nodded and she slapped her face, "Merlin I'm going to be ugly."

Draco dropped the fork he was eating with, "I am not ugly!"

Hermione stifled a giggle and squealed as he reached for her form his stool. She quickly got up and started to run around the island laughing as Draco chased her.

Amy stood with tears in her eyes.

Hermione and Draco stopped.

"Are you alright Mum?"

"Yeah hunny, I'm just happy, I can't believe my family is together again."

Draco and Hermione looked from one to another.

_She's doing it again, getting all emotional….._

…_.Whoa, hey, I forgot you can be in my head…._

…_.Oh! I'm sorry I didn't realize I had come in…_

…_Huh, that's weird…_

They both start laughing really hard and running form the kitchen leaving their parents both confused and smiling.

Draco pushed her back to the grand steps, but instead of going up either side, he went to the middle and opened a velvet curtain and walked through.

It was a grand entrance with a sitting room, and parlor to the left, and rooms and a library to the right.

"Wow…"

Draco smiled.

"Ok, lets start in there."

They headed away form the front door and took the hall to the left towards to parlor.

"Parlor, Dad likes to eat breakfast in there or in the library and read the _Prophet_."

Draco opened his arms towards the room and she nodded, "Alright."

They kept going until they reached more steps leading upstairs.

"That's the back entrance to our rooms."

He started up the steps with his sister right behind him.

They reached Hermione's room and she smiled, it was lavish, and wonderful, no to mention her bed was like sleeping on a cloud.

They kept walking past another room that was green and sliver instead of turquoise, and he told her it was his room, it mirrored hers exactly.

"There is a secret passage from your room to mine; I honestly think Dad forgot about it, considering your room used to be a guest room."

She laughed, "Cool."

They next went to another room and the beachy smell from earlier got heavier.

He stopped before entering.

"Ok, this room is a mood shifter."

"Huh?"

"You go in there and it will take you wherever you desire to go at the time."

"What if we want to be in different places?"

"We are twins Mione, we always want the same stuff, don't worry, you can set it to stay on a certain location."

They opened the door and Draco took off his flip flops and tossed them outside the room, she followed suit and walked in.

Immediately her toes hit sand and she was dumbfounded, "This is incredible."

"Where are we?"

Draco had started for the water at the edge of the sand and the skyline was so pretty and bright.

He squinted at her and smiled before closing his eyes and a pair of sunglasses appeared in his hand.

He put them on and gave her another pair and spoke.

"We are on a private island off the coast, near the Bahamas."

"She turned towards the sky and the heat was radiating down on her. She smiled widely and looked at her brother.

"Damn you Malfoys are rich."

"Well, dear Mione, you are now just as comfortable, so you better get used to it."

He started down the beach again.

She whispered to herself, "I don't think I will have a problem with that."

About an hour or so later they left the room and went back down to the front entrance hall.

"Hey Dra, what is that?"

There was a big crate-like box sitting beside the door, it was rattling slightly and as they approached a huge bark sounded.

Hermione screamed from the sudden noise and she ran into Draco.

"I don't know Mione, hold on."

He pointed his wand to his throat and said clearly and boldly- "Sonorous!"

His voice magnified many times over and he turned the direction of the kitchen.

Before he spoke through, he turned back to Hermione and motioned his hands over his ears and pointed at her. She figured she should close her ears and did it.

Draco smiled again.

"MUM! DAD! WILL YOU PLEASE COME HERE WE ARE IN THE FRONT ENTRANCE HALL!"

Then he tapped his wand to his throat again and it stopped.

Lucius and Amy appeared next to them, "What is it?"

A few more barks sounded form it making the women jump.

Hermione smiled, "It's a puppy!"

Draco looked skeptical.

She opened the crate and a huge dog came bounding out AND JUMPED ON HERMIONE.

She laughed and let it lick her face.

"Mione, that's disgusting."

"Common Dra- this little puppy is so cute."

"Mione, that's not a puppy, it's a wolf."

She glared at him and played with the dog as Amy and Lucius went to the crate to read the letter.

Dear Malfoys,

Congratulations! I'm so happy you are all together once again!

See you tonight, I hope you enjoy my gift, he is a Doberman, he isn't named yet, that is for you all to do!

Best wishes,

Albus Dumbledore

Lucius both smiled and shook his head, "How does he know EVERYTHING?"

They all laughed and played with the dog.

"What are you two going to name him?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"Bond."

Draco stood, "James Bond."

Hermione and him playfully held their hands in a gun shape and started doing James Bond moves and sliding on the floor.

Amy laughed but agreed as she took the dog by the face and shook it gently and playfully, "Hello James!"


	8. Diagon Alley and Truces

Ch. 8-

Lucius and Amy decided to take the kids to Diagon Alley for the dog's necessary items and also to get school supplies, considering they had to go back to Hogwarts in a week exactly.

"Ok, Luke please go get things for JB, and I will go with Hermione and Draco to get their new school robes hemmed and fitted, and then ill meet up with you, and let them do whatever here the rest of the time."

"Alright see you in a bit love, behave kids."

He started off the cobblestone street towards the pet store as Hermione and her mother and brother walked the opposite direction towards Madame Malkins's shop.

They opened the small but sturdy shop door and the jingle of the little bell on the door caused the raven headed boy to look up from his place at the counter.

"Harry!"

"Hermione! How are you! It's so good to see-"

He stopped from his place hugging Hermione to looking at Draco.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?"

Draco looked annoyed with his sister. So he entered her head and talked with annoyance evident in his voice.

_You haven't told your friends yet? _

_**No response.**_

_Oh my God Mione, they all already hate me, now they are going to thing I have brain-washed you or something bizarre._

_**I'm sorry Dra- I just haven't gotten around to it, it happened sorta fast, I did invite them to the party, I thought they would have figured it out.**_

--

They never broke eye contact and Harry was looking from Draco to Hermione, their faces expressionless.

"Umm, sorry to er… interrupt, but I asked what Malfoy was doing with you…"

"Harry- remember when you accepted that invitation to the party tonight- at the MALFOYS?"

"I thought that was a joke."

Draco entered her mind again –OH MY GOD MIONE he's an idiot!

"Shut up Draco."

Harry was utterly confused, he hadn't said a word out loud.

"Harry, I uhh I don't know how to explain it all, but meet me in the Three Broomsticks later- actually I need to speak with the whole Weasley family, you think I could go there after here with Draco?"

"You wanan bring hi-..bring him-?"

"Common Harry- I know you can convince them, we won't stay long, do it for me? Please?"

Draco had to give his sister serious credit, she can work boys if she wants to.

"Fine, ill do it, but don't expect it to go well."

"It will when I fill you all in."

Harry gave her another hug and walked past them outside the shop and started down the street in the opposite direction.

Draco was still staring at Hermione hard.

She looked up and saw him and felt guilty.

"Look I'm sorry ok! It won't be for long, please just go with it alright?"

"Fine, I can't believe you though."

"I'm sor- what a second, do any of your friends know either?"

Nothing.

"Ill take a wild guess and say no…"

"So what, we haven't seen any of mine."

Right after he said that Pansy Parkinson walked in and started squealing with delight.

"OHMEGAWD! Drakie it so good to see you! Why haven't you been returning my owls, or letters, or anything?"

Hermione sniggered.

Draco shot his sister death glares as he tried to pry Pansy's hands from around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I have been busy."

Pansy stopped smiling and looked from Hermione to him and back to her.

"What's going on Draco, why are you with Mudblood?"

Hermione started laughing.

"Pansy, she isn't-"

"Drakie, you like a dirty blood, traitor loving whore scum!"

Hermione started laughing so hard, she grabbed the side of the table for support.

Amy stomped her foot down, "I WILL NOT tolerate hearing my daughter called such horrid foul things from such an incompetent ditz!"

Pansy looked angrily at her then Draco.

"Who are these people Draco?"

"Meet my TWIN- Hermione Malfoy, and my MOTHER, yes my biological mother- Amy Zabini Malfoy."

"You whhhaa? "

They all nodded their heads at her.

"Good joke Draco"

She started for the door, "That's really funny, pretending to be sisters with the Mudblood, real funny baby, ill see you tonight."

With that she was out the door and she too headed down the street the same way Harry had come and gone.

"OHMEGAWD!"

Hermione was laughing so hard after she said that and Draco looked up alarmed, as if Pansy had come back far too quickly.

"Don't do that Mione, you scared me."

"Haha- I'm sorry, haha, I just, ahahah! She just, oh my god Dra- She's an idiot.."

She kept busting out laughing.

Draco mock glared, but then smiled, and started laughing himself.

Amy came back from talking to Madame Malkins and glanced at them curiously and shrugged it off."

An hour or so later, they got their bags and walked from the shop and down the street a bit more ot get ice-cream.

Then they got the rest of their school supplies, including an eagle for Draco, considering his owl used to be his mothers and he had died.

They also got their necessary outfits needed for that night.

"Alright, Mum, me and Draco are going to the Weasley's house for about half an hour and then we will go back home and get ready for tonight ok?"

"Alright, be careful; don't do anything stupid, I love you both!"

They waved Hermione and Draco side apparated to The Burrow.

--

The Burrow

They apparated about fifty yards form the front door and stated off towards it.

Draco could already hear breaking glass, shouts, chairs moving…

"What are they doing in there? Wrestling?"

Hermione listened and smiled.

"Probably."

They knocked on the door and they heard about seven people yell "Come in!"

Hermione walked in first.

It followed with shouts of her name and probably many hugs.

"Hello Ron, Harry again, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, good to see you all!"

"Harry told us…"

"You'd be stopping by…"

"But he didn't tell us…"

"The reason, so what's up?

She laughed at Fred and George and smiled again at everyone.

"Well it is all sort of big time news, it is very shocking, and you all will probably kill me when you know."

"Spit it out already."

"Ok, this summer, my mom told me that I not only am a pureblood but a Malfoy."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm not kidding."

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Your serious?"

"You're really a Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"How does that work out?"

"Well, long story short, my mum and Lucius Malfoy got married and had me AND Draco, we are twins."

"Bloody hell"

"Ron! Language!"

Hermione inwardly grinned at Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

"So, yes, well, my mother ran away when the dark Lord was a threat, and took me,a dn left Draco with Lucius, and now that Narcissa is dead, my mother decided it was alright to contact him."

They all confusedly nodded.

"So, long story short- I am back together with my long lost family I never knew I had."

Ginny was the first to smile and come up to Hermione and hug her.

Then out of the blue- she hugged Draco as well.

Draco was the most surprised, Weaslette hated him, he thought, but for some reason he found, what could it be? Comfort in her touch?

"Thank you."

Harry came over and shook his hand, "Looks like we are stuck with you then."

Draco slyly smiled at them.

Ron looked upset.

Hermione noticed.

"Ron please don't be like this, he is my brother."

"After everything he has done to us, everyone just likes him all the sudden, well I'm not going to deal with it, excuse me."

He stormed out of the kitchen and Charlie and Bill followed him after they excused themselves.

They were all silent as they could hear the three brothers yelling upstairs.

"RON STOP BEING SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE ARSEHOLE AND COME BACK DOWNSTAIRS."

"DON'T YOU SEE IT CHARLIE- SHES LIED TO US, LIED TO US ALL FOR ALL THESE YEARS!"

"Ron- she didn't know until recently."

"STILL! I DON'T CARE… JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE RELATED, THEY ARE ALL THE SUDDEN GREAT BIG BUDDIES, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN LIKE THAT; HE HAS DONE SOMETHING TO HER!"

Draco was listening and he made a grunting noise and put his head on the table.

"Draco, its just Ronald, he is a bloody git, and doesn't know when to remove the stick up his dammed arse."

"GINNY WEASLEY!"

"You know its true Mum, don't even try to say its not."

Mrs. Weasley shrugged.

They head rustling from the floor above them and then more shouting.

"I WONT DO IT, I WONT!"

"You will too Ronald B. Weasley, ill be damned if I let your best friend be upset because her friend wont accept her family."

"Its DRACO BLOODY MALFOY."

"WELL ITS TOO BAD YOUR SO OFFENDED BY THAT RON BECAUSE GUESS WHAT- SHES A MALFOY TOO, HER NAME IS HERMIONE MALFOY!"

"She will always be Hermione Granger to me."

"Then I guess you will never be friend with her again, she has changed, and you're her friend, accept it and move the bloody hell on."

Ron came down the steps and just stood there.

Draco got up and spoke.

"Listen, I know you don't like me, and I know I have been an arse, but I didn't know about Mione, I didn't know about my Mum, and I didn't know it would end up like this."

He looked at Hermione and she nodded her head in support.

"But it is."

Harry joined him.

"Common Ron, he isn't Draco Malfoy anymore ok, he's Hermione's twin brother, and that's how you should see him and accept it."

Ron nodded.

"alright."

Draco and Ron shook hands.

Hermione gave him a big hug.

Draco stood there awkwardly and for some reason wished that the girl Weasley would give him another hug.

Then he was suddenly squeezed around the middle.

Ginny gave him another hug and he smiled inwardly- this chick is awesome.

Ginny then hugged Hermione and they said good bye and they hoped to see them at the ball tonight.


	9. The Ball Entry

Ch. 9-

The ball was tonight and everything had to be perfect.

"Mum!"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I need your help with this please!"

Amy walked into the room and found Hermione in her knickers trying to figure out the dress.

Amy laughed at her and Hermione threw her a mock glare…

Her dress was a deep purple satin that hugged her cures and flowed to the floor nicely.

She fixed her hair straight and silky, and her makeup was barely anything except deep brown mascara and eyeliner.

She looked simply incredible.

Amy was wearing a plain black dress stopped at her knees and pointy, high Jimmy Choos.

"Mom you look great!"

"Thanks hunny, you look so beautiful."

Her mom left her and she was facing the mirror when she saw someone standing in her doorway.

"MERLIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

She had a huge grin on her delicate face as she spun in her chair to race over to him.

Mr. Granger was standing there smiling with almost leaking eyes.

"Hey Hermione, you look beautiful sweetheart."

"Wow! I haven't seen you in forever!"

She gave her adopted father a hug and then smiled really big at him. "I'm so happy you could make it!"

"Actually hunny, I just came to see you, and tell you I love you before I head out."

She faltered.

"Where are you going?"

"I got a job at the American Ministry of Magic in Chicago, so ill be back in London maybe three times in the next year."

"I can't believe it! You've wanted that job for so long, you finally got it!"

"Yeah, I did, thanks to your dad; Lucius has some serious connections, he's a fine man."

"Thanks, I hope it all goes well and when you comeback maybe we can grab lunch."

"Alright, you take care Mione, I love you."

He stepped out the door and she smiled, 'that's just what I needed.'

Draco was busy putting on his tie when he growled in frustration.

He opened his mind to her.

'_Hey Mione?'_

He waited.

'_**What's up Dra?'**_

'_I can't do this, will... Will you come help me?'_

She laughed,_ **'Sure ill be right there.'**_

She entered Draco's room and he turned around but stopped as he saw her.

"You look beautiful Mione,"

She flushed and smiled at him.

"Thanks Dra- what do you need help with?"

"My tie, the bloody thing doesn't wanna work."

She laughed and started on his tie.

"You know what Mione?"

"Hmmm?"

"I like this."

She finished and tugged the bottom and tightened the top around his throat, "Like what?"

"Having a sister, a family, my mum again."

"I do too Dra, I like it a lot, I feel like I'm about to wake up from a dream or something crazy."

He pinched her.

"Hey what was that for?"

She rubbed her arm.

"Its real Mione, it's all real."

He walked past her and held open the door as she took his arm, "Shall we?"

They walked down the hall and then Draco stopped.

"Me and dad are going out first to announce you, then you and Mum can come after alright?"

"Ok…"

She started biting her nails.

Draco slapped her hand, "That's filthy."

Then he kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful, don't be nervous." He ran over to his dad in a hurry.

Her Dad and Draco went through the curtain together and everyone clapped.

She could hear Lucius speaking to everyone.

"Family, Friends, WELCOME!"

Everyone clapped again.

"As you all know, tonight is a very special night, because I have a surprise for you, it is both- shocking, uncanny, and blessed."

It got quiet.

"Not many of you know, a long time ago, I married a woman named Amy Jane Zabini."

An old lady in a powder blue suit starts crying loudly.

Amy whispers "my mother" to Hermione.

"Yes, she was perfect, wonderful, everything I could ask for, she gave me Draco, and another, Melissa Malfoy. They were twins."

Everyone looked shocked.

"When the Dark Lord was taking power, it was safer to not have a big, POWERFUL, family, especially one of Zabini's and Malfoy's."

A few men standing together, some with bleach blonde hair and grey and some that looked like the mafia nodded and raised there glasses, 'here here!'

Lucius nodded to them.

"Yes, well Amy did what she could to protect her family, as some of you know; she supposedly passed in a car accident along with Melissa, but actually, she moved away to keep our family safe."

Gasps all around the room.

"My wife, Narcissa Black Malfoy was a wonderful woman, I miss her dearly, but she knew about Amy and I and agreed to marry me to help raise Draco, I loved her, but in a different way, she was a dear friend."

Several people nodded acknowledging everything he said was true.

"But- a few days ago, I ran into a beautiful woman in Flourish and Blots, and later found out that she was my Amy, not only is she not dead, but neither is my baby girl, Melissa."

Gasps again and clapping and crying.

"I would like to re-introduce my family, who is once again together this evening for the first time in 17 years."

He held his hand out, "Formally known as Jane Granger- Mrs. Amy Jane Zabini Malfoy."

She came out and everyone started to cry and clap. Lucius gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and then turned back to the crowd.

"And my other - formally known as Hermione Jane Granger, Melissa Hermione Malfoy!"

Everyone was dumbfounded.

There was hugging, kissing people and squeezing their cheeks red.

Lucius then goes back to the stage and it gets quiet.

"My family, together again, but my kids, Draco and Hermione are twins, separated only a year after birth, their Bond was broken and now, we are going to invite everyone to witness their ceremony of re-bonding them together."

Everyone clapped.

Dumbledore stepped out and the twins held hands and smiled at each other.

"Draco Xavier Malfoy, you are the brother, the protector, the fighter, and dragon in the night, this bond will bind you to your sister forever, and never to be severed as long as you both shall live."

"Melissa Hermione Malfoy, you are the sister, the healer, the peacemaker, and the phoenix in the day, this bond will bind you and your brother forever, and never to be severed as long as you both shall live."

They turned towards the crowd and Dumbledore tapped them both on the head with his wand.

They could feel a tingling sensation and wind started circling their waists, vibrant greens, reds, silvers, and golds swirled in the mix.

"Brother-Sister, Healer-Protector, Fighter-Peacemaker, Dragon and Phoenix, combined together so they are within another, power invested in me, power invested in them will forever be bound, and make them right."

Dumbledore touched both of their temples with his thumbs.

The colors spun faster and then evaporated into their skin and they felt alive, like someone was both dousing them with water and flying them on a broom.

Hermione's hair started to darken into a crisp chocolate brown that was silky and smooth and her eyes were slightly larger and a deep chocolate color as well. She smiled and her teeth were sparkling white, straight and smaller, perfect teeth like Draco's.

She turned to Draco and saw his hair change too; it was the same color as Hermione's and it was silky and shaggy, coming over his forehead and falling into his eyes. They had stayed the same. The silver, blue pools that you could melt in stayed where they were and he smiled at her.

It stopped.

Dumbledore smiled and turned to everyone-"the bond is now complete.'

Everyone clapped and Amy and Lucius were crying and smiling.

They both stepped down from the stage and music stated to play and people started to dance.

Hermione went over to see Harry, Ginny ad Ron with Draco.

"That was beautiful, how do you feel?" Ginny asked.

"Alive."

"Alive."

They both said at the same time, and then started busting out laughing.

"You look so different Hermione, but in a good way."

"Thanks Ron, I feel different."

Ginny gave Hermione a hug and then Draco a hug.

Draco leaned his body into her and could smell her lavender shampoo on her hair, a small feeling in the center of his chest, like he couldn't breathe for a minute, but in a good way.

"You look different too Draco, I like your hair dark and long, it's a good look on you."

She flashed him a huge smile and he noticed her teeth were very white and even.

Her hair was super shiny and a rich deep red unlike Ron's.

She had definitely filled out and grown from her awkward height and bony body.

He was stunned by her.

'_There's something about that girl."_

"_**Oh really Dra?"**_

"_Shit your not supposed to do that.'_

"_**Sorry couldn't resist, ask her to dance, I think she would like to."**_

Draco closed his mind to her and smiled at her at the same time. He turned to Harry and Ron and shook their hands as his friend Blaise comes bounding up to them.

"Hey cousin!"

He stopped after he gave Draco a hug and turned to Hermione.

"CousinS."

He gave her one too and looked at them both smile.

"Bloody hell, you really do look like twins now, it's amazing."

They all laughed.


	10. Traditions and Revenge

Ch. 10-

He had been watching her for the better half of an hour.

She was dancing with her older brother- Charlie, and her hair was whipping behind her as he spun her around and around to the sweet, slow melody from the band and lady's voice.

Her black dress swishing with every step and her high healed feet moving smoothly and gracefully on the floor around her brother's feet.

They danced very well together.

She would laugh as he dipped her and brought her back up again and then bat her eyes sweetly and smile.

The song ended and she clapped and her brother touched her arm and smiled and she nodded to him as he took off the other direction.

"Ok we are going to take a small break on dancing as we watch the Malfoy and Zabini family do their traditional waltz."

Everyone started clapping and Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the floor.

Blaise was already out there, but didn't have a partner, so he asked Ginny if she would dance with him.

"I don't know how to do it Blaise, I'm sorry."

"It's not hard, ill teach you, common."

She agreed and everyone clapped, the rich, deep voice of an Italian man filled the air. He sang with a vibrant melatone and it was beautiful.

Hermione looked at Draco quizzically.

"I don't know how to do it either."

"Follow my lead."

Draco put his hand in front of him, near his shoulder- palm facing Hermione.

She put her palm to his, mirroring him.

He stepped his right foot over his left and stopped and did what he did at the same time. He brought his feet side by side, and then stepped the same way so they moved in a circular motion.

Then he took her by the hand and let her made a turn under his arm then he pulled her to him and they got in a regular partner hold position.

He stepped with his left foot again in a graceful waltz and moved them together to the right as the other couples moved at the same time.

Then he led her into another spin and when she faced him again he put his hand palm up and started over again.

She smiled, "I think I got the hang of it." She whispered.

They continued the dance one more time, and then the boys stepped back, kissed the girls hand and spun them.

While they were spinning, another man stepped in front of them, and they started over.

Hermione was dancing with Lucius, Blaise with Amy, and Draco with Ginny.

Ginny was very good at the dance already and when he got her in partner hold, he whispered in her ear, "You're a very good dancer, you'd make a good Malfoy."

She flushed a pretty shade of pink and spun around, he smiled at her, "Dance with me again later?"

"Ok."

She smiled again before spinning again and stopping, the song was over and everyone was clapping loudly.

He kissed her hand and winked at her before walking off towards his mother.

She decided to watch them.

Hermione and Lucius were dancing and Draco and Amy were dancing, a slower, more relaxed waltz and they were all smiling.

She watched him dip his mother low and then spin her back up as she threw her head back in laugher.

Ginny watched her speak to him happily and he pulled her close to him again and smile and speak to his mother.

"You know Dra- for being raised by your father, I think you're an alright dancer."

"Actually Mum, Narcissa made him take dancing classes to correct his two left feet, he's excellent now."

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Ill have to see that, excuse me son."

She let go and went to Lucius and Hermione and him stopped and Hermione went to Draco.

They both started dancing again.

Draco whispered something in his sister's ear and grinned.

Hermione turned to see her mother and father kissing rather feverishly.

She got a disgusted look on her face and pretended to gag.

Draco smiled widely and his perfect white teeth sparkled in the light of the moon, his eyes were dancing with joy and he suddenly looked at her.

He winked and smiled again.

The song ended and everyone clapped.

Ginny made her way to the punch and pourned herself some when hands were felt on her shoulders.

"Hello."

She turned to those silver pool eyes and smiled.

"Draco!"

"Would you like to dance at the next song?"

"I would love to, let's go."

He led her out onto the floor. 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton started playing and she smiled, she loved this song. She spun once and then went back to his arms.

"I love this song," he said.

She grinned at having that in common.

Draco held her generously close and dipped his head so the side of his was touching hers and said, "You look gorgeous tonight Ginny."

She looked up at him and thanked him before he took her into another graceful spin, her footwork amazing, they were dancing on a cloud.

The song ended.

"Its over." Ginny said sadly but smiled.

"No its not."

Draco grinned at her and kissed her cheek as he hooked hands with her and led her over to the punch bowl again.

Somewhere in the room, her ex boyfriend was seething, "Damn Malfoy."

Draco was handing her punch and she was laughing at something he said.

'She is mine.'

He turned the corner and pulled the sharpened blade form his coat pocket and brushed his fingers on the end of it.

It cut him- and he smiled.

'So sharp.' He whispered to himself.

The ball ended but many people stayed the night, Malfoy Manor did have about twenty rooms.

Ginny stayed with Hermione and Blaise stayed with Draco.

Everyone who wasn't staying had left, or so they thought.

Once again someone was lurking dangerously close to the twin's hallway upstairs, hidden by a statue of Merlin.

He crept from his spot as a brown haired boy crossed the hall leading from the steps to his room, the boy was oblivious and it was the perfect time.

He raised his knife high above his head and….


	11. The Burrow and Hogwarts Letters

Ch. 11-

"_Once again someone was lurking dangerously close to the twin's hallway upstairs, hidden by a statue of Merlin._

_He crept from his spot as a brown haired boy crossed the hall leading from the steps to his room, the boy was oblivious and it was the perfect time._

_He raised his knife high above his head and…"_

"Draco!"

His sister stepped out from her room and smiled at him, "Come in we are starting the movie."

"Alright."

She didn't seem to notice anything behind Draco, it was dark.

Dean hid himself in the shadows, 'Later then. I will get him later.'

--

The next day everyone woke up groggy and tired.

"That was so fun last night, thanks for everything Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call me Amy-Ginny, honestly."

"Ok, well I should be getting home; I need to finish getting my things from Diagon Alley."

She stepped into the fireplace after hugging Blaise, Hermione, and Draco.

"See you in two days! THE BURROW!"

She was gone in green flames instantly.

"Hermione!"

Amy called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Come get Tiny- and Draco you come get JB they need to be walked, make Blaise help you."

The three kids walked into the kitchen and Hermione picked up her tiny chocolate lab that Draco had bought her, for some reason he remained a puppy and didn't grow. He was the perfect size to fit into a bread box, so she named him Tiny.

"Hello Tiny, hey baby, want to go for a walk? Oh yes I love you so much, your so sweet, aw I love my baby Tiny!"

Hermione was cooing and talking like a baby to the puppy and Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco attached the leash onto the Doberman and clicked his tongue, "Common JB, time to go out, common boy, wanan go, let's go boy."

The dog barked and led the way.

Blaise laughed at Draco, "You just rolled your eyes at her then u turn and do it to JB… You two are crazy."

They all laughed and walked out the front door and onto the street.

They passed Blaise's house and he went up, "See you two in a couple days, be good, and don't kill each other!"

They waved ad continued on and then turned back.

The day was bright and slightly cooler, August was beginning and it was starting to cool off a little.

--

The next day began and Hermione sat up in her bed and stretched, it was 12 in the afternoon. Her parents let them sleep.

She knew Draco is never up before her, so she came bounding into his room and jumped onto his bed with a thunk.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

She bounced at each word.

"Were going to the Burrow today for lunch at 1:30 and then back here with the Weasleys so we can all head to King's Cross tomorrow morning." She said in one breath.

He groaned and rolled over.

She cocked her head to once side and ripped his pillow from him, he shrugged and buried himself in his covers.

She ripped them from him too and he wriggled around in his bed wearing sweatpants and no shirt.

But still managed to sleep.

Hermione was getting annoyed.

"Wake up you lazy arse!"

He mumbled something about 'go away'.

Hermione grinned and pretended to face the door, "Oh hey Ginny!"

Malfoy shot up into the air so fast that he was standing on the bed after he came back down.

Hermione was rolling on the ground laughing so hard that he shoved a pillow him her face.

She stopped and gawked at him, "Oh no you di-dn't!"

He put on a girly voice, put his hand on his hip and replied, "Oh yes I di-id!"

She grabbed the pillow and slammed it onto his stomach with a thud and Draco fell off the bed.

He grabbed another and smacked her making a pouf noise with the goose feather pillows.

Soon they were in a full blown pillow fight when their parents walked into the room, "Bloody hell!"

Hermione stopped her hair everywhere and her pajamas crinkled, Draco stopped too with feathers in his hair and he coughed with feathers coming out of his mouth.

"Uhh sorry?"

Amy looked mad but Lucius started laughing.

Amy hit him, "Luke! Stop."

He chocked on his laughter and got a semi-serious face, "Kids stop, this is wrong."

But busted out laughing anyways.

They all got ready later and headed to the Weasley's.

--

-

--

The Burrow-

Hermione and Draco arrived at the Burrow via floo powder.

"This is filthy."

Hermione brushed herself off when he kept mumbling as Mrs. Weasley walked in, "Shut up Draco!"

"Hey Mrs. Weasley!"

"Hello dear! Draco are you alright?"

Draco was sneezing and his eyes were red.

"Oh, yes mam, I'm 'ACHOO!' –fine thanks…"

Ron entered and smiled at them before looking at Draco.

"NO you are bloody well not mate; allegoric to floo powder?"

"First time ACHOO!- using it actually, sorry…"

Mrs., Weasley was already bustling around the kitchen when she hollard at the steps.

"Ginny dear?"

Nothing.

"Gin!"

Nothing.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY GET YOUR LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE NOW."

Mrs. Weasley turned, "Thank you Ron."

He smiled and continued eating his porridge and biscuits.

Ginny came fumbling down the steps in navy and white stripped boxers and a black sports bra.

"Why the bloody hell did you yell-"

She turned and saw Hermione and Draco.

"Hey guys!"

She ran over and gave them hugs.

After she held the hug with Draco a little longer than necessary, her mother gave her a stern look.

"What?"

Her mother looked at her harder.

She shrugged.

"CLOTHES GINNY, YOUR LACKING SOME."

"Oh shit, sorry."

She ran upstairs and came back down in a black shirt and smileda t them before asking them if they were going to sit.

"Ginny, are those my boxers?"

Ginny kept eating but in between bites she said, "No…they are... Harry's."

Draco almost swallowed his spoon.

"What do you mean they are Harry's?"

Ginny sighed, "Ronald, you are being a tart- THEY ARE HARRY'S BOXERS, I needed some shorts to sleep in."

"But why do you have them? You like him still I know it."

"Ron shut up."

Mrs. Weasley cut in-"Ginny, help Draco, he's gotten a nasty reaction from the floo powder."

Ginny nodded and looked at Draco and smiled, he returned it before she got up and went into the cupboard.

She came out with a nasty-mud looking liquid.

Draco didn't smile- "Gin- what's that?"

She looked down, and replied, "Oh, I uhh... actually I am allergic to the floo powder as well, so I came up with this-(she held up the vial)."

Hermione was interested, "You made that?"

She nodded.

"Wow, you made your own medical remedy, that's really really advanced Gin, you should submit it to St. Mundagos, or Madame Pomfrey or something- if, well if it works."

"Of course it works Mione, I use it all the time and it looks like mud and tastes however you want it to."

Draco didn't look too convinced, and so she opened it and poured some of the goop into a spoon and handed to him and did another one.

"Ill do it with you then, you big baby, it lasts a whole day, and it wont lessen with the number of times that you floo, and since ill be doing it later anyways."

They both swallowed it and Draco smiled.

"Caramel apples."

She smiled at him and grabbed his spoon before answering, "Mince Pie."

Ron turned to his sister after she sat down.

"This is wrong for you to wear them if you still like him!"

Ginny set down her fork as she rolled her eyes, he just wouldn't let it go.

"I don't like him Ron, I like someone else."

"Who! I demand to know!"

"I demand you shut the bloody hell up before I MAKE you."

Ron suddenly stopped with his mouth open then closed and then looked at his food and kept eating.

Hermione and Draco were stunned that the little Weasley sister had that effect on him.

Draco sat across from her and suddenly he felt a foot touch his leg and he looked at her.

She flushed slightly and mumbled sorry.

He smiled, and she smiled back and then laughed a little.

Hermione watched this, as no one else noticed it.

Next down, stumbled Harry, he was in navy sweatpants and no shirt- boy did he look good.

"Harry Potter- where are your manners?"

He looked at Mrs. Weasley and rubbed his stomach- or some like rock hard, washboard abdominals, then realized it was bare- "Oh, yeah sorry Mrs. Weasley."

Everyone laughed.

Hermione noticed him in a different sort of way; he looked handsome, rugged- chiseled. He sat down next to her and smiled before rubbing his eyes.

She got lost in a conversation with Arthur Weasley and forgot about Harry- until he put a hand on her thigh and squeezed.

She looked at him quickly but he smiled and asked, "Will you pass me the orange juice Mione?"

She handed him the OJ and noticed how he put his hands on hers when he took it, it was odd- liking the touch of your best friend, but she did.

Breakfast ended and the boys all ran up the steps to get their trunks to floo to Malfoy Manor for the last night of summer before embarking once again on the long train ride to Hogwarts.

They all got there and Ginny was the last to stumble from the fireplace.

Draco was fine, so he smiled at her, "Thanks for that stuff Gin."

She nodded and he led them to their rooms.

Ginny stayed with Hermione again and because Draco's room was so big, he had Harry and Ron in his room.

When they got in and settled down. All the boys came and jumped into Hermione's bed.

They were all laughing and talking as five owls flew in through the open window.

HOGWARTS LETTERS!

They all opened them, but they seemed especially bulky.

Each person opened them and read them allowed.

_Harry-_

_Greetings! Congratulations you have made it to seventh year! It is my honor to announce to you that I have made you a prefect for your 7th year. Also, Congratulations on making the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!_

_You already got your book lists and everything else, so I bid you farewell._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry grinned widely as he reached over and tackled Hermione onto the bed with happiness.

Hermione was taken aback but proud of Harry so she squeezed him back.

Harry only hugged her.

Next person to open a letter was Ron.

_Dear Ronald Billus Weasley,_

_Congratulations you have made it to seventh year without killing yourself- and others. You already know of your title- Prefect, but I would also like to announce that you will be honored in the ceremony Albus has decided to have at the end of the year. Hope you will like your new dorm this year- Prefects and Heads share one in seventh year._

_Congrats again,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Ron smiled but looked at Harry, who was still awfully close to Hermione, "Why did you get a personalized one from Dumbledore?

They all shrugged as Hermione ripped open her letter.

_Hermione Jane Malfoy-_

_CONGRADULATIONS, not only have you made it to seventh year, but you have made it at the top of your class, I would like to inform you that you have been nominated and named Head Girl by the staff and students for this year. Your level of prefect is now moved up, so I gave the title to another deserving friend, but congrats all the same._

_You duties will be told to you when you reach the Hogwarts Express, Minerva will give you all the information you will need concerning dances, parties, and other things like that, along with the Head Boy._

_I'm proud of who you have become Hermione, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

_p.s. - I like Butterfingers._

Hermione got congratulated and then Draco opened his.

_Draco Xavier Malfoy,_

_CONGRADULATIONS, not only have you made it to seventh year, but you have made it at the top of your class, I would like to inform you that you have been nominated and named Head Boy by the staff and students for this year. Your level of prefect is now moved up, so I gave the title to another deserving friend, but congrats all the same._

_You duties will be told to you when you reach the Hogwarts Express, Minerva will give you all the information you will need concerning dances, parties, and other things like that, along with the Head Girl._

_This year, considering your recent family news, you will be re-sorted, along with Hermione._

_It is the only way that you will be in the proper house, please don't forget to tell our Head Girl, I bet she id dieing to see which house she will get into._

_Have a good 11 hours of peace,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_p.s. I like Butterfingers._

Draco got congratulated by them all too.

Lastly Ginny's.

But she didn't open it so suddenly and eagerly.

"Open it Gin."

"It's probably nothing special, just boring old 6th year, you know."

"Common, you might as well."

She opened the letter and read aloud.

_Dear Ginevra Molly Weasley-_

_Congratulations on making it to sixth year, but I believe you have another reason to celebrate._

(She stopped reading and looked up and everyone who was smiling and nodding for her to continue.)

_You have not only been made Prefect, but I would like to inform you that every teacher you had last year, claimed you were 'bored' in class and that you always were top in your class._

_I would like to congratulate you in thoroughly skipping sixth year, and joining your brother and his friends into your last year at Hogwarts._

_I am very proud of your accomplishments and you will be receiving a new schedule, along with new books, they will be waiting for you in your new Prefects dorm._

_If you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to ask me, ask Hermione or Draco what the password is._

(She stopped reading and looked at everyone's shocked but happy faces. 'You guys I can't do this, I'm not smart enough to skip to N.E.W.T. level.")

_Do not think you are not good enough for N.E.W.T. level, as I have thoroughly thought over that matter and i am positive this is a good change for you,_

_Best Wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall_

They all wrote letters telling about their new accomplishments, and Harry wrote Sirius, who wrote back to him,

_I am more proud than you could ever imagine._

_I knew you could do it, son._

_SIRIUS_


	12. Campfires and New Beginnings

Ch. 12-

That night they were all sitting outside by a small fire that they built, roasting marshmallows the muggle way and laughing together.

"I don't understand why we don't just sue magic…?"

"Draco! It's all apart of the fun, you haven't lived unless you've made yourself a muggle s'more."

He gave Ginny a skeptical look and stuck his first s'more in his mouth before, smiling and finishing it in another bite.

"Chuymmy"

Ginny laughed and translated it to 'yummy' and nodded before adding, "Told ya so."

They were getting quiet and everyone was becoming tired.

Hermione was lazily lounged back onto Harry and he had a protective arm around her front. Se closed her eyes and started humming.

Her voice was so pretty that her hum could hit really high notes and it sounded pretty, and not like she was humming.

"I didn't know you could sing Mione."

Hermione opened her eyes, "What?"

Draco looked expectantly at her, "Sing, you were just humming."

She furrowed her brow and chuckled, "I didn't even realize it."

"Well I bet you have a good voice, sing something."

She flushed a deep crimson when everyone nodded their heads and agreed that she sing. "I uh, I'm not good, seriously, I don't want to embarrass myself."

Draco turned around and all the sudden had an acoustic guitar in his hands and Harry laughed, "Cool mate."

"I really don't want to you guys, please don't make me."

Draco shook his head, "Ill do it first if you do it after me."

She cocked her head and raised a polished, perfectly shaped eyebrow, "YOU can sing?"

Draco shrugged, "not really."

But then he struck a few low cords on the guitar and everyone was curious.

"Oh alright, ill do it- but you have to go first."

Draco smiled again and looked down, but looked so hot in the smokiness of the fire and the cool air, and his shiny brown hair sweeping from under his backwards baseball cap.

He started the guitar in a pretty French sounding melody.

_Oi lienda_

He paused and let the music take over his pause in the song.

_  
Bella che fa?_

He did the same pause.

_Bonita…_

He smiled at Ginny.

_Bonita que tal?_

She smiled back. 'Oh my effing god, he's speaking French that is so hot.'

_But Belle…_

He did the music interlude.

_  
Je ne comprends…pas…François_

_  
So you'll have to speak to me_

_  
Some other way_

He ended by stroking the cords slowly and then looked up at everyone's shocked faces.

"Wow! You're so good Draco."

He laughed and shrugged thanks.

Then he handed the guitar to his sister, and she looked at him weirdly.

"How did you know I played?"

He shrugged again and put his arm around Ginny, "I read your mind."

Everyone laughed, but Hermione knew he was joking, she smirked at him.

She struck cords and re-tuned the guitar how she wanted it and began to play a small piece in the beginning to get into the song.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie" _

She kept playing and Draco smiled- her voice was beautiful.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On back roads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long   
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone _

She blushed at Harry stared at her at awe and she took a deep breathe as she was about to hit the chorus.

_  
But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake_  
_  
_She smiled at her own lyrics.

_When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"   
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
_

She smiled at her own lyrics.

_When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me…_

She ended it there and Ron was already asleep.

"Keep going, I now there's more Mione."

"Oh Ginny."

"Please Mione? I love it."

She struck the guitar again and kept singing in her mellow, soothing voice.

_And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read: _

She took a deep breath and struck a higher guitar note.__

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song" 

_  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place _

_  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"   
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans _

_  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me _

_  
Oh, think of me, _

_  
Mmmm _

She smiled and closed her eyes as she hummed the end of the line.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night _

_  
I said: "That's a lie"_

Ginny squealed, "That was amazing Hermione, I didn't know you could sing, jeez, y'all need to do something at school or something, your both really good."

They both blushed.

"Did you make up that song Mione?"

"Yeah."

"It's really good."

She smiled and they woke up Ron to go back into the house again.

On the way into Malfoy Manor, Harry slid his hand into Hermione's and she looked at him and smiled shyly before clutching his hand softly and looking at the ground as her feet shuffled in the multicolored fall leaves.

They all fell asleep around 1 or 2 a.m.

NEXT DAY

--

-

--

The next morning they all woke up groggy and tired, but had to catch the train, so everyone bustled around the place trying to find everything they needed.

"Everyone ready?"

"Almost Amy! Harry can't seem to find his- oh! Never mind, we are coming now!"

They all trudged down the beautiful steps and into the ballroom floor, then out the front and into a stretch hummer.

Draco got in the front seat.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

He looked at Hermione weirdly, "Uhh driving, go on, sit."

He cranked the engine and backed out of the driveway smoothly.

He made it to the train station with everyone in one piece.

"I didn't know you could drive Dra."

Draco turned off the ignition and smirked at Ginny, "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Gin."

Then he winked and she smirked back at him.

They all got out and headed to Platform 9 and 3 quarters.

- - - -

- - -

- -

-

- -

- - -

- - - -

"We need to go find the Head's compartment while they all go to the Prefects one, c you all later!"

Hermione and Draco headed down the aisle when Hermione was tripped.

"What the BLOODY HELL?"

Draco was pissed.

Hermione got up from her comfy spot on the floor and had broken a finger from her trunk landing on her middle finger.

"Ouch."

He helped her up and gave her a soothing hug, "Itll b ok, we'll get Madame Pomfrey to fix it."

He glared daggers at Pansy who as smirking and laughing with her friends.

"Bitch."

Ginny came up and saw Hermione, then pulled out her wand and mended Hermione's finger on the spot.

"Merlin Gin, you'd be a good Healer."

Ginny only smiled modestly and said, "No big deal, I'm sorry your finger got hurt, and then walked off."

Draco and Hermione finally made it to the Head's Cabin and were greeted by the Headmistress.

"Hello, now, Congrats, I'm so happy that you both are the head boy and girl, but I need to re-sort both of you to determine which house you both rightfully belong in, ok?"

They both nodded.

"Ok, now the head duties are…"

Hermione entered his head.

"Ok I'm bored."

He laughed in his head back, "I'm shocked, Head Girl, bored at anything the headmistress McGonagall says?"

"Shut up Dra- you can't stand all this rambling either."

He laughed aloud and McGonagall looked at him weirdly, "Something wrong Mr. Malfoy?"

"No Professor, sorry."

The ended their conversation with her and then headed to the Prefects hallway and entered.

And interrupted a fight.

"This girl thinks she's all high and mighty!"

"I have a higher rank as Prefect than you, therefore I have more duties."

"You ARENT even a Prefect Weasel Bitch!"

Draco erupted on the inside with hate for dean.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP THOMAS!"

Everyone stopped and looked surprised at Malfoy's protectiveness of Ginny.

Dean snarled, "Just because you and your little girlfriend think your hot shit, doesn't mean you are."

Draco laughed, "You're an idiot Dean."

"Oh really?"

"Ginny is in seventh year you half whit!"

Hermione was fuming as well.

Dean paled and then got angry/

"That's not true, she's isn't in my year, you cant just SKIP a year in Hogwarts."

Harry laughed and said, "Just because YOU can't, doesn't mean Ginny isn't able."

Ginny smirked as Dean paled.

Harry always freaked him out.

Then Dean got up and walked out of the cabin alone.

He muttered to himself all the way down the small aisle, "Little bitch…. humiliating me… I should… I will… be afraid…stupid…Mudblood… and Draco, I could just… you just wait…"


	13. Sorting

Ch. 13-

Everyone was getting off the train and finding carriages together.

"We'll meet you all after we bring in the first years alright?"

Ginny, Ron, and Harry nodded and got a carriage.

"MUNCHKINS OVER HERE!"

Hermione scolded Draco.

He smirked.

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! DON'T BE SHY, OVER HER PLEASE!"

The kids were so small and seemed extremely nervous.

They all go tin boats together when one of the small boys tried to touch the water.

Draco thought back to Dennis Creevy…

"Hey you! There's mysterious things in that water there, you never know what might come out and eat out alive."

Then he walked to the back of the boats and got in with Hermione.

She gave him a curious look.

"What did you say to that boy?"

"Hmm?"

Draco pretended to be dumb.

"Which boy?"

"The one that's hugging that girl so tight she's turning blue."

"Oh! Him? Were old friends."

He looked away and smirked as the boats magically started off across the glistening cool black water of the lake.

"Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts first years."

McGonagall and her first year speech.

It drug on... and on... and on.

"Now when you walk through those doors, go to the front and wait there to be called to the Sorting Hat."

All the small children nodded.

Then McGonagall turned to Hermione and Draco. "Now, after they are finished I will announce the changed to this year's 7th year student, Hermione and then both of you shall be re-sorted.

Draco and Hermione looked just as nervous about being sorted again as the first years.

The Great Hall's doors opened with a loud creek and everyone was chatting animatedly to their friends and reaching across the table to others when the first years walked down the long hallway in-between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house tables.

McGonagall made them stand together and then she said, "Ok when I call out your name, you are to sit on this stood, and I will place the Sorting Hat onto your head, and it will determine your house, then you may sit down at your house table."

"Alonso, Andrew"

A cute little boy with light curly blonde hair stepped up and got sorted into, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then, "Biddy, Casey" got put into Gryffindor.

Followed with many others in Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

After "Zoffmanhighmer, Dj" got sorted into Ravenclaw, McGonagall stepped up once again.

"Everyone, I realize that the first years are done being sorted, and congratulations on becoming on of the four houses, however, due to recent events, I have a re-sorting that needs to take place."

The entire hall erupted into whispers and curious glances, even the girls that never listens ear's perked up.

"Years ago, Lucius Malfoy married and had twins, he thought to have tragically lost his wife and daughter in a car accident, but in fact, they staged their death to escape He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

More whispering and looking directly at Malfoy.

Many people assumed Hermione was standing with the Head boy because she had to.

"Now, this summer, the family was re-united, Draco Malfoy, your head boy this year was re-united with his long lost twin sister…"

She left a way too long dramatic pause and everyone was curiously holding their breathe.

"Hermione Granger."

It was silent.

No whispering.

No blinking.

No breathing.

Just silent.

"Now because of that, they both need to be re-sorted from Gryffindor," she nodded at Hermione, "And Slytherin," and then nodded at Draco.

"Malfoy, Hermione."

She stood and walked over to the stool before sitting and the hat was placed once again on her head.

"Ahh, back again I see, well I was correct the first time Mrs. Granger, you STILL belong in GRYDDINFOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause and cheering.

She didn't go and sit with her table yet.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco came up with his flashing blue eyes and astonishingly silky and shiny chocolate hair falling into his eyes.

"Yes, Draco, back again, well your sister was right where she needed to be eh?"

"I guess so."

"You gess so hmm? Why is that? You feel you need to be wth your siter don't you Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, but I need to be where I belong, even if is not with her."

"Yes, well that's very touching, but u better be in, GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco was shell shocked.

Then he looked up and the less than enthusiastic Slytherin house and smirked his most devilish smirk.

The n he turned to Hermione and gave her a genuine smile before she hugged her brother and Ginny stood up and started clapping for the twins.

The Gryffindor house looked at the red-headed girl and followed her lead, Ginny ran that house.

They all sat down together and the Slytherin house was still open mouthed and stunned.


	14. Heads Dorms

Ch. 14-

Draco glanced around the Great Hall and saw more than 100 eyes looking- no- staring back at him. He suddenly felt his cheeks grow hot- something that NEVER happened, and then his hands began to shake and his heart to race.

Everyone's voice was becoming blurry.

"Er, Draco- are you alright?"

Draco looked up at his favorite girl.

"No, I need to get out of here," he whispered, "I can't take all the people."

She simply gave him a sympathetic look and nodded before getting up.

He gave her a lopsided smile before getting up after her and following her out of the Great Hall and up the steps towards the Gryffindor common room.

She walked up to the Fat Lady and Draco gave her a curious look.

"Hello Ginny back so soon from dinner?"

"Actually, this is a new Gryffindor- Draco Malfoy."

The Fat Lady laughed.

"THE Draco Malfoy?"

"The very same."

"Well, I'm pleasantly shocked, welcome to Gryffindor Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smiled at her, and she seemed to sigh a little louder than she meant to.

Ginny coughed into her laugh and then smiled again- "Theology."

The portrait swung open into a comfy red and gold room filled with a comfortable musty- but clean scent and the fire was crackling and glowing the middle of the space.

"Wow."

Ginny turned to look at Draco looking at everything and laughed.

"You like it?"

"Its so different, the Slytherin common room is so cold and well…not warm?"

Ginny nodded her head in acknowledgement and then remembered something.

"Oh! Draco you're Head Boy!"

Draco flashed her a million dollar Malfoy smile and nodded.

"That means you get to have the Heads Room!"

He gave her a curious look, "What's that?"

"Slytherins don't have a Heads room of their dormitories?"

"Nope."

"Well then, I guess we get to take a look at the Heads Dorms."

Ginny lead Draco up the steps and kept going up past the girls ad the right corridor and boys on the left corridor.

Then she made anther turn at the top of the steps and faced him.

The oak door was sealed shut and she looked expectantly.

"Aren't you going to say the password?"

"Oh, uh, I actually don't know it."

"Draco honestly, YOUR head boy, that means you made up the password, just say, Password: then what ever you want it to be."

"Oh, right, well...Password: ….." Draco looked around as he thought, "Ginny."

The door swung open after glowing a faint blue and then Draco stepped in first and let the door creek spookily.

"Dra- you named your password after me?"

He turned to her and smirked, "yeah, you know why?"

She cocked her head to one side in response.

"So you'd never forget it."

Then without seeing her reaction, he walked down the narrow hall and into the room labeled, "Head Boy".

She walked after him and gasped at the truly magnificent room.

The walls were a dazzling gold and red (duh) and the bed was a hot mahogany wood, layered with many down comforters and goose feather pillows.

Draco ran and pounced on the bed then lay on his back and wiggled his body deep into the covers.

Ginny laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfy- I mean I DO have to stay here for the rest of the year correct?"

She shrugged and then jumped onto the bed by him.

The both just stared at the beautifully designed ceiling in the master bedroom, and before long, the both fell asleep.

--

-

--

-

--

"Ron, honestly, if you were going to sit there and pretend like no one was staring at me, then fine, but I am not going to just sit and wait for everyone to stop thinking that the longer they stare at me- the better they will understand!"

Hermione was annoyed at Ron's protests of leaving dinner.

"Common Ron, if you didn't want to leave dinner, you should have just stayed, I could have come here with Hermione."

"Oh yeah, I- never mind, I'm going back to dinner then."

Ron left Hermione and Harry in the middle of the steps and re-treated back to the Common Room to eat more dinner, pig.

"Thanks Harry, sometimes he just so-URGG!"

Harry laughed at Hermione and agreed.

Then he took her hand and she smiled at him.

They walked the rest of the way up the steps towards the Head Dormitories and then stopped at the door.

Hermione, having read 'Hogwarts, A History' numerous times didn't even hesitate.

"Password: Crookshanks."

The door glowed a bright pink and then creaked open.

Hermione led him down the doors and into her new huge room.

"Wow! This place is incredible Harry!"

"Yeah, all your hard work paid off this year don't you think?"

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled, "Yeah, finally."


	15. Prefect Meeting and New Year News

Ch. 15-

It seemed like hours when Ginny and Draco finally woke up. Hermione was knocking on the door, "Draco! Draco get up please! Its time for the Prefect's meeting!"

"Oh shit."

They both scrambled from t he comfy red and gold bed and managed to smooth out the crinkles in their clothes. Well, this looked bad.

Draco opened the door and to his relief, all there was, was the distant muffle of Hermione and Harry's voice walking towards the Gryffindor commons.

"Coast is clear," Draco joked and slid his hand into hers as they shuffled out the door.

On the way to dinner they saw Ron and Draco let go of her hand. Ginny understood, I mean seriously, her brother would rage on them if he knew. Even thought he liked Draco a lot, with everything being so new, he would probably get angry and tell them they are moving too fast and don't know each other as good as they should.

So she kept quiet and silently agreed that he did the right thing.

Before the entered the room, Draco touched her arm to look at him and she turned her chocolate eyes to his handsome face and smiled.

"What's up?"

"I just, I mean.. Will you sit with me, I mean I can't take everyone staring, it's a bit awkward for me, you know?"

"Of course I'm going to sit with you Draco, don't be ridiculous, I'm sorry u feel awkward here, but common, it'll all be ok."

Dumbledore sat in the biggest chair of a very round table and motioned for Draco and Ginny to come sit by him.

Hermione was already on his right side and Harry next to her, followed by Ron.

After the rest of the Prefects had filed in, Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Good evening, hope you all are well, I would like to congratulate our new Gryffindors and Heads."

Everyone clapped for a moment and got silent again, waiting for him to speak.

"Yes, well welcome to the very first Prefect and Heads meeting, after this, I will only show up sometimes, other than that, I would like to hand this meeting over to Hermione and Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore stood and exited the room and his seat disappeared as he did.

Hermione was the first to speak.

"Hello everyone, I believe you all know me, if you do not, I am Hermione and this is my brother Draco."

Everyone said hello and she continued.

"This year is actually very exciting and there are so many special events that are taking place."

Draco smiled at her and cut in on his cue.

"Not only are we having a Christmas, Valentines Day and Masquerade Ball, but we are also hosting the Triwizard Tournament!"

All the prefects cheered and started chatting animatedly to their friends sitting next to them.

"Now, we will be making this announcement at dinner tomorrow night and we already need to plan the dances, I would like to split you all up, according to dance and year."

Hermione began talking as Draco wrote names on sheets of paper and passed them around.

"Different from previous Triwizard tournaments, we are going to continue Quidditch, but a different sort."

"How so?" Some random boy about 6th year asked.

"Well, since we are hosting it, and two schools are coming, it would only be fair to have tryouts and a large team for Hogwarts. So, the two schools will do the same and we will play each other."

"So, we wont get house points?"

"No, this year is all about house unity, we will play the other schools for points in help in the Triwizard Tournament."

All the guys cheered, "Wicked!"

The meeting was over in about 20 minutes and before they left, Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Dean Thomas did show up."

Hermione nodded and filed out of the room with everyone else.

They all slept that night anticipating the new year and the next day of classes.

- - - - - - -

- - - - - -

- - - - -

­­- - - - - -

- - - - - - -

The next morning the school woke up refreshed and happy to be at Hogwarts once again.

Everyone was heading to breakfast and Draco and Ginny met in the Gryffindor commons.

They walked with Ron, Harry and Hermione to breakfast.

As they ate the were sent owls with their schedules on it and they all exchanged them, seeing how many classes they had together.

"let me see your Gin."

Ginny handed her page to Ron and he gave it back in a minute,

"Only one class with me on Wednesdays."

Then she handed it to Draco.

Surprise, surprise.

"Whoa, Gin our schedule is almost identical, but u take Cooking while I take Shop."

Hermione had half her classes with Ginny and the rest with Harry and Ron.

The trio finished breakfast and followed and eager Hermione out the doors of the Great Hall and into the classroom and few doors down to get to Transfiguration.

Draco followed Ginny to their first class, Double Honors Advanced Potions with the Hufflepuff's.

On the way to the dungeons, they were stopped by Pansy Parkinson and her gang of fugly trolls. Err... I mean…"girls"

"Oh look! Isn't it sweet, Mal-fag and baby Gryffin-whore!!"

"Shove off Pansy, at least she knows how to keep her hands to herself and not give it up to every guy in sight."

"Just because you're a "righteous" Gryffindor now, doesn't mean you weren't once one of those guys."

Ginny tensed somewhat but tried not to show it, but Draco noticed, it made him angry.

"Pansy- that's not true and you know it, we never even dated, you just followed me about like a stupid rat, and all I wanted to do was kick you in the face, but I won't."

"Oh and why is that? Your skank-ass bitch little girlfriend too baby too see it? What Draco… Robbing the cradle a little early this year, are you sick of hoes who only want your mone-"

Ginny punched her in the face.

"That's why I wont."

They walked away as Draco put his arm around Ginny and asked her if her hand was ok.

"Yeah its fine, but I have nasty Pansy shit all over it now, ugh, _Scroufy_."

Draco smirked, "Aw, that's my girl, spreading sunshine wherever she goes."

--

Hermione, Harry and Ron all took a seat together in the front of the classroom in transfiguration.

"This class is going blow mate, double period with the Hufflepuffs."

"Oh Ronald, it wont be that bad, I hear it's supposed to be fascinating this year anyways."

Hermione looked towards the front as McGonagall began to speak.

"Good morning seventh years! Congratulations on making it to my hardest class!"

She smiled, oddly enough.

"Now, we are going to begin with transfiguring people."

A few people squealed, half out of excitement, half out of nervousness, transfiguring people was the hardest and most dangerous of all.

"Now, I know none of you, well most of you (she glanced at the trio and winked) have never transfigured anything human before."

There were nods all around the room and then she continued, "Goody, well I would like to focus- this year on getting you all a license to be Animagus."

There was excited whispering.

She raised her hands and smiled, "Yes well, there is a possibility that only a select few of you will be able to transform, and not everyone can achieve it."

--

Meanwhile in Double Honors Advanced Potions, Ginny and Draco took seats at the end of the row and were chatting when Snape came in, brooding, as usual.

"Class I would like you all to know, that this is the highest level of Potions there is- (_he glanced towards Malfoy_) - ah Miss Weasley, I see you have far surpassed your brother in your potions achievement, congratulations, I expect good thing from you this semester."

Ginny smiled nervously; did Snape actually give her a decent compliment and congratulate her? Oh she's going crazy.

Until that is that Draco leaned over and said "Oh Merlin, he has gone mad."

She knew that he had indeed said it.

"Now, no need to waste time, if you are here, I must assume you know what should happen and what is expected of you."

He tapped the board with his wand and instructions came on the board for a "simple" two hour long identity changing potion. Simple- right.

Draco and Ginny got the supplies and began to work, faster than everyone else and helping each other where they could.

Draco knew Ginny was smart, but she was incredible at Potions, she was definitely more advanced than everyone, he could tell why Snape appreciated her, simply amazing.

Ginny finished early and received top marks on the assignment as well as a potion of her choice for her outstanding work.

She surprisingly chose some weird royal blue shiny liquid in a small vile.

"What's that?" Draco asked her when she returned from Snape's Private Potions stock room.

"It's a simple elixir that is used in almost all medicine remedies; I want to experiment with it."

"For what?"

"Ah nothing, I'm sort of hoping it will work and I can surprise everyone."

Draco nodded and corked his vile and took it to Snape. He got top marks as well.

---

In Transfiguration Hermione was already doing well.

"Ok, now you will all be given a test by me, which I will be able to determine whether or not you could potentially become an Animagus."

She called people over to her and ran her wand over them and if it glowed white, then you couldn't become one, and if it glowed a color, you could. Depending on the shade and color of the glow, then u can determine the type of animal you would form into.

"I will call you up in alphabetical order, starting with Abernathy, come her Nic."

The tall, extremely attractive boy walked up to her and she ran the wand across his body.

It was glowing a red, maroon color.

"Congratulations Mr. Abernathy, check your book for the type, Mr. Bishop, you next."

Tim Bishop wasn't as lucky, but he seemed to be unphased.

"Mrs. Granger, you next."

Hermione squealed with excitement and skipped over to Professor McGonagall.

The wand was a very pretty lilac and McGonagall smiled at her before calling up Jimmy Fritters.

Eventually it got to Harry and before he got up there, she started talking to him, "Ah Harry, well we already know that you will be able to, I'm so curious to see what form you will take."

The wand was glowing, and embarrassingly enough, a very vibrant shade of pink.

McGonagall giggled- yes she giggled and said ah! LOOK IT UP MR. POTTER!

Draco and Ginny sat at the table across from Hermione, Harry, Ron and Luna.

She never sat at her table- why would she, all people ever did was make fun of her and steal her things, but Ron and her always got along fairly well.

Everyone in the gang secretly wished they would fall for each other, Luna could deal with Ron, and she would keep him confused, always a good thing.

Dumbledore stood at his seat and everyone got quiet.

"Good evening


	16. Free Form Animagus

Ch. 16-

Dumbledore stood at his seat and everyone got quiet.

"Good evening."

Calmness overwhelmed the Great Hall and Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome back after the first day of classes! I gather that everyone did well and that it was very pleasant. Now, a few start of term notices that everyone should wish to adhere to."

Some people seemed to tune him out as he listed new rules added to Filch's list.

"Now, that is that. I do have some rather exciting news about the upcoming year as well, but I would rather wish for your new Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione and Draco Malfoy to make the announcement."

He smiled and sat down as he watched Hermione and Draco approach the front of the Great Hall.

"Good evening students, I'm Hermione Malfoy, and this year is rather packed. I would like to announce that not only are we having many dances and feasts, but we will be hosting once again the second Triwizard Tournament in centuries!"

Lots of clapping, whooping, whistling and cheering ensued and then Malfoy got them quiet and began talking.

"Thank you Hermione, hello everyone, I am Draco Malfoy and I would like to add a few things as well, not only are we doing all of those things, but we are not going to stop Quidditch!"

Now it was even louder than ever with excitement.

"We are going to be hosting two schools, Westminster Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry from The United States, and well as François Lluvientre School of Magic from France!"

Hermione took over now.

"Each school, Westminster, François Lluvientre and Hogwarts will all assemble a Quidditch team of their own to compete against each other and win points for the contestants in the Triwizard Tournament!!"

"There is still an age limit! But I would like to remind everyone before we eat that our two guest schools will be arriving day after tomorrow!"

Hermione and Draco went back to the Gryffindor table and sat down as people congratulated them on becoming head girl and boy.

The news was buzzing caused most underclassmen to be distracted form their studies. But 7th years had to concentrate, especially McGonagall's Advanced Transfiguration class.

"Now students, be warn- you need to have full extensive research on your animal form before you can even imagine becoming an Animagus."

Harry turned to Ron and smiled, this is so cool.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could help me find my animal, I still can't figure it out."

Hermione was downtrodden.

"Yes Miss Malfoy, very well, give me your wand and we will get the exact color."

She did a spell from one wand, to Hermione to the other and it was a deep green.

Hermione frowned, "My last color was lilac."

McGonagall frowned too, "well again then."

She performed the exact spell and the wand was glowing a vibrant turquoise.

Another frown, but more curiosity.

"Again then.."

This time it was orange, then purple, then a tan.

McGonagall smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen in her life.

"Something wrong Professor?"

"No, but, I would like to speak with you and the headmaster, come with me."

Harry and Ron looked up from their table and frowned as Hermione gave them an innocent look and followed the Professor out the door.

Ron laughed, "Wonder what she did."

--

"Banana Fritters"

The gargoyles jumped aside and the door opened.

She and Hermione stepped onto the moving staircase and then knocked on the Headmaster's door.

Professor McGonagall was humming softly beside Hermione as The Headmaster's voice answered, "Come in."

"Ah Minerva, what do I owe this- oh hello Miss Malfoy, everything alright?"

"Yes, but, Albus, I believe we have a new generation of it."

"Ah yes, I can see that, her aura is vibrant."

"Erm.. Excuse me Professors, but may I ask what in the heck you are referring to?"

"Oh, yes, yes."

Dumbledore lead them into his office and conjured up an extra, rather comfortable seat for Hermione.

"Yes, well as you know Albus, we have been studying the Animagus and how it works Ect. Ect."

She looked at Hermione and smiled, "Hermione, you have the ability."

She paused.

"The ability Professor?"

"Yes, you have the ability to change into any animal you want!"

"Is that a Morpha-"

"Oh, no, no dear, not like Nymphadora Tonks, you cannot change your looks, but rather, become any mammal, reptile, insect Ect. A Free Form Animagus can change into any animal they wish, like that."

She snapped.

Hermione seemed in a daze.

"But wait; do you have Draco this year?"

"Yes, he simply has classes on Thursdays and Fridays only."

"Well, I mean, we are Fraternal Twins, do you think he could be a Free Form Animagus too?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"You now Hermione, I believe you have caught onto something, Minerva, ill explain the rest, if you would please fetch Draco and send him here, and you can go back to teaching your class."

McGonagall nodded and winked at Hermione again, then exited the way she came.

"Hermione, I'm going to wait for your brother to come in before I start explaining, because well, I would have to do it twice, and once more than once is twice, which would become redundant, don't you think?"

Hermione furrowed her brow confused, but nodded anyway.

A few moments later Draco entered looking somewhat scared, until he saw Hermione, then he seemed easier.

"Goody Day Professor, may I ask what is going on?"

"Yes, do have a seat Draco."

Draco sat.

"Now, your sister has been taking the Animagus courses with Professor McGonagall, and has found out some rather interesting news."

Draco smiled and looked from Hermione to Dumbledore and back.

"We have found that she is a Free Form Animagus," Draco's face did not falter, so Dumbledore explained, "A free Form Animagus means she can turn into anything she wants to."

"Really? Wow, that's great Mione! But, err... Why am I here?"

"Hermione suspected having you two be twins, that you are also a free Form Animagus, do step this way and let me find out."

Draco stood and walked over to Dumbledore as he withdrew his wand and ran it several times over Draco.

The colors were all vibrant, first blue, then pink, the white, then orange, then scarlet.

"Yes, Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, predictions are correct."

Draco turned to Hermione, and chuckled. "Wicked."

"But what does this mean, cool, we are Free Form Animagus, but what do we do now?"

"Well, this is the not-so-fun-part, you have to master transforming into every type of Animal you wish in a specific time."

They both looked unconvinced, "That's a whole bunch of Animals Professor."

"Yes, well maybe you didn't know, but Professor McGonagall is Free form, and she simply made a list of all the animals that she would wish to transform into and mastered them, those are the only ones she can do."

The discussion took about another 25 minutes and Draco and Hermione wnet back to their classes for the day.

--


	17. Wolf Tales

Ch. 17-

Draco entered Honors Advanced Potion with a spring in his step.

Ginny saw him from over her cauldron and smiled but didn't look up again, she was in deep concentration.

"What are you so happy for Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, I would like you to know, that I am a Free Form Animagus!"

Ginny dropped too much Pigs Feet in the cauldron as her mouth hung open.

"You're joking!"

"No! I'm completely serious; I just got back from seeing Hermione and the Headmaster!"

Ginny dropped the whole jar of Pig's feet and hugged Malfoy tightly.

"Excuse me Miss Weasley! You have wasted half of the Pigs Feet in this jar- I"

He stopped and looked up to see that she wasn't listening.

"Is everything ok you two?"

"Professor! Draco is a Free Form Animagus!"

Snape was confused but then looked from Ginny to Draco and smiled, "Wow, that's extraordinary Draco! Congrats! Now, please fix your entire potion before this period ends, I know you were doing it correctly Miss Weasley, I was observing you the entire time Draco left, and I know you can easily do it again, but please do not procrastinate."

Ginny smiled and Draco vanished her now black- supposed to be silver colored liquid, and they started over on the 'Measles's Vaccine".

They both left the classroom after receiving full marks on their potion.

--

-Meanwhile in Transfiguration-

"Sorry students, please continue with your research on your specific Animagus."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and Harry whispered, "Wheres Hermione? Do you really think shes in trouble or something?"

Ron shook his head, "Nah, Mione is perfect, it's got to be something else."

Harry and Ron got up and approached their Professor.

"Anything wrong boys?"

Harry stumbled over his words, afraid she would get mad at him for being somewhat nosey, but after all- it WAS their Hermione, their best friend.

"Where's… I mean… uhh, is Hermione alright?"

"Oh, yes, Hermione… well she will probably want to tell you herself, but I assure you she is neither in trouble, nor danger, have no worries, now Harry, will you kindly wait here for a second, I want to go through your transformation steps."

Harry nodded as Ron shuffled his feet slowly back to his table to continue the everlasting- extremely boring, research on his animal, a Lion.

Harry waited for McGonagall to speak first.

"Yes, now Harry, you have done some sort of research for your animal I presume?"

"Yes, I have researched its habits, diet, place in the animal society, color, body texture, skin development, posture and pace," Harry recited them all to her and she smiled.

"You are going to make a very good wolf Harry."

She smiled, and walked away.

They all gathered at dinner later and headed off to bed early… all excited to see the new schools arrive the next morning.


	18. Guilty?

Ch. 18

Draco was awake later than usual, thinking about the events of the day.

All he could think about was that perfect white smile, and the way her vibrant red hair shimmered and swayed as she let her head back to laugh loudly. Her beautiful chocolate eyes sparkled when she grinned at him. He liked everything about her. Every single thing.

Then he slipped off slowly into crystal clear sleep.

- -

The next morning Ron woke up Draco in his room, but got to listen to him dream before he woke up. He was talking about Ginny in his sleep, how he felt about her and how he would like to be with her, and so many ridiculous things.

Suddenly Ron got uncomfortable and a sweep of anger fled him.

"Draco…Draco! Draco get up NOW!"

Draco groggily came to and looked at Ron, "What's up mate?"

He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, _mate, _I was simply interrupting your 'I love Ginny rant in your sleep'!!"

"Ron, stop I can explain…"

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, stay away from my sister! She too good for you, I don't care if you are Hermione's real brother or what ever. Leave her alone, and stop, STOP dreaming about her!!!"

Ron was fuming.

"I can't," Draco said sadly, then he looked away then down at his hands.

"What's that supposed to m-"

Draco shut his eyes and interrupted him, "It MEANS-"

He looked directly at Ron, "I can't stop."

Ron arched a un-amused eyebrow and mustered a pretty ferocious scowl, and waited for some sort of elaboration on what he had just said.

"It means," Draco paused, "that she's perfect ok?"

"Every time she enters the room, I can't help but smile, she makes me want to be around her all the time, without even knowing it.

She can laugh with her eyes, but when she laughs out loud, it makes me want to say something funny, just so that she would do it again."

He breathed and looked away again, as if he was imagining her.

"She has this face, that tells you she's upset, even if she's smiling… and something about the way she chews the inside of her bottom lip if she's in deep concentration, not blinking."

He looked back at Ron.

"Its about her eyes, her smile… she smells like… God, I don't even know what, its amazing… I mean, I watch her talk to people and smirk. Her favorite place in the world is her home, with her family, her brothers."

Ron's face had softened considerably, and he even began to nod in consideration of how right Draco was about his sister.

"Don't you get it Ron, I'm not trying to hit on her or take advantage of her or whatever you think I want to do, and I just want to know her, to have her around. She's intoxicating, and alive and…and…your right, she deserves much better than me, Ginny Weasley is _Perfect._"

Ron looked directly at him as Draco finished spilling his heart and soul out for one of his mate's baby sisters.

"She's perfect."

Ron nodded, "You're so lucky that I'm allowing this."

Then he walked outside of the room and let Draco get dressed.

--

Everyone met down in the Great Hall but not to eat breakfast, but to wait to listen to directions.

The new schools were arriving today and they all wanted to see them arrive and welcome then to Hogwarts.

"Good morning Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, "I would like to remind you that today we are welcoming Westminster Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry from The United States, and well as François Lluvientre School of Magic from France!"

Everyone cheered.

"Westminster will be arriving first, so everyone please head out to the grounds to await the arrival of the new school."

The shuffle of people caused everyone from the group to get separated. Ginny seemed alone, but Harry was two steps behind her. Suddenly, a masked man stepped out from a room and put a cloth over her nose and covered her mouth with his hand, so she wouldn't make any noise. She seemed to fall asleep instantly and he dragged her back into the classroom, supposedly unnoticed.

Harry was fast on his feet, and slipped into the classroom mid seconds after the man dragged her into the room.

Harry crouched low when he entered and listened as well as he could, trying to tune out the rumble of shuffling feet outside of the classroom.

He got behind a desk and was able to see through a small crack. The man had laid the apparently drugged Ginny on a desk and was fumbling around with a small locket she had on.

Then he ripped it suddenly, and harshly from her neck, chuckled loudly and walked around to the other side of her.

Harry had enough and slowly pulled his wand from his pocket, "_Stupfey_"

The man fell over and Harry dashed over to him, he didn't pull the mask off, but tied the man's hands behind his back and propped him against the door, he had to check on Ginny first.

She seemed simply sleeping, but she had a deep bruise where the man had ripped the locket from her neck. He brushed the hair from her face and sighed, as he thought, ' I wonder hat he drugged her with'

Then he picked up the cloth from the desk next to Ginny and observed it.

He had no idea what was on it, but definitely wasn't going to inhale it.

Maybe he would just ask the man, then he remembered the locket and turned to take it and give it back to Ginny, but when he looked behind him, the man had gone.

It was impossible.

He went back to Ginny and grabbed her hand and put his head next to hers, he couldn't leave her, but she was starting to get cold, what was he going to do?

Then the door burst open and it shocked Harry so much that he sprang back form Ginny, cloth still in his hand.

It was Ron and Draco.

They both stopped dead.

Harry was standing over Ginny with a curious white cloth in one hand and another hand still holding hers, she had been laid on the desk carelessly, and no one else was in sight.

"Uhh," was all Harry could say.

Draco was raged.

"Guilty."


	19. François Lluvientre and Westminster

Ch. 19-

"No, it wasn't me, I promise!"

"Harry, you are standing over my sister, holding her hand and she looks, well, not ok."

Ron then rushed to her side, worried.

He saw the bruise on her neck and was red in the face; he grabbed Harry by the shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Your supposed to be my friend, I thought I could trust you!!"

"You CAN!"

Draco went over to Ginny and held one of hands before picking up the cloth, he immediately recognized that it was a sleeping drug, and used his wand to revive her.

She breathed heavily and sat up.

Ron dropped Harry and rushed to her side, "Gin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what is… what's going on?"

"Uhh, well, Harry you see was…"

Harry was aggravated at his best mate.

"Ron, STOP, think about what you are saying, I wouldn't dream of hurting Ginny, yes I looked guilty because you walked in, but we all got split up in the mix of people, and I still was behind Ginny, I saw her get pulled into the classroom so I slipped in too, I saw a man lay her on the desk and rip a necklace, a locket I think, from her neck, I wasn't going to just sit there, so I Stupefied him and put him by the door."

Malfoy was angered, "Oh really? Where's the masked man now huh?"

"Ugh, listen ok, I was more concerned about Ginny being ok, so I turned my back for a new minutes to check on her and tried to figure out what had been put on the cloth to drug her and when I saw her neck, I remembered her necklace and turned to get it from him, and he wasn't there anymore."

Ginny looked confused but nodded, "Ok."

"Okay! Uhh OK?! Are you serious? You believe that?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and held out her hand to Harry, "Hand me your wand."

"What?"

"Hand me your wand, if the last spell you used was Stupfey, then your story matches up and no one will have any reason to believe its not true, ok?'

He handed his wand over and she said a spell.

A purple and red streaked spark shot out the end and she nodded, 'There you go, now we know that it wasn't Harry who drugged me."

Ron looked embarrassed, "Sorry mate, you just looked so guilty."

"Yeah, sorry, " Draco added as well.

Harry turned to them, "I'm glad you believe me but, honestly, the only thing I'm concerned about right now is that Ginny was drugged, and dragged into a room, and no one noticed. She could have been hurt, I mean, who was that?"

They all were so worried and Draco hugged Ginny close to him and she shivered slightly.

--

Meanwhile, outside the Head Girl was awaiting the arrival of Westminster.

A sudden swoop of an invisible force hit everyone and a big White House looking building started to become clear near the lake. It looked like very expensive, and mansion like. Then people around everyone started to become clear, they were all dressed in white and navy and all riding brooms.

There were multiple 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as very pretty girls slid off the backs of boy's brooms.

They were all wearing very short, pleated navy skirts and white Polos, mostly untucked but still looking uniform.

The guys followed, all wearing navy slacks, and white long sleeve collared shirts that were all rolled up to the elbows, and untucked.

Most of the guys had shaggy hair and stubble on their faces and most girls were chewing gum and gazing at the huge castle.

Hermione saw the tallest, and definitely oldest of them all step forward, and she went to greet him, "Hello sir, I'm Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

He smiled brightly and held a fist out to her to hit, she seemed confused but hit his knuckles with hers, "Cool, I'm Mr. Michaels, and these are my students from Westminster School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the United States.

She smiled and cleared her throat, "Right, well nice to meet you."

Hermione was feeling weird being alone outside, so she entered her brother's mind, 'Draco?'

Nothing.

She tried again.

'Dra? Are you there?'

'Yeah I'm here.'

'Well, where the hell are you?'

'Long story Mione… I'll explain later, tell me where you are'

'Just past McGonagall.'

A few minutes later Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny caught up to her.

When they started to talk, a very attractive Westminster boy walked over and said hey.

"Hello."

"Um, sorry, I'm Hayden James, but I noticed your Head Boy badge and wanted to know where I can go to meet your Dean, I'm sort of Head Boy too, except its called, Student Body President."

Draco smiled, "Cool, I'm Draco Malfoy, well uh, what's a Dean, exactly?"

Hermione laughed and cut in, "Hi Hayden, I'm Head Girl and here we call the 'Dean' the Headmaster, and he is right over there."

The boy smiled, "Thanks Miss…?"

"Uh, Hermione, Hermione Malfoy."

"Oh, you two are brother and sister?"

"Yes," they both said together.

"Cool, well, Mr. Michaels said I have to introduce myself to your…err Headmaster, so I hope I'll be seeing you guys later."

He walked away and another girl came up to them right after.

She had long, thick blonde hair, and was blowing an enormous pink bubble and twisting her hair in-between her perfectly manicured nails.

"Like hi."

Hermione cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow at the girl, "like, hullo."

The girl giggled annoyingly, and rolled her eyes while smiling, "Like, I'm... uh… uh oh I'm Daphne, and like, yeah, that's it."

"Hi," they all said, Ron was laughing.

"Uh, right, well Uhh... like I was like wondering if you like knew where the sign ups for like, Quidditch was…like?"

They all laughed but Hermione gave them a face, "Yes Daphne, its through there.

Draco smiled but held up to his Head Boy name and helped her. "They are in the Great Hall."

"Like that's rad, thanks uhh…?"

"Hermione."

"Draco."

"Oh, rad, like thanks Hermione and like, you too Draco." She winked at him and skipped away.

"Ok, was she seriously looking for the Quidditch signups?"

Harry chuckled.

They all turned to hear a loud bang and just in time they saw a very, very, long elegant boat floating across the water and slowly stop.

A magical bridge appeared across the lake from the boat to the land and many students started filing off the boat.

Every student was wearing khaki and black.

Most of the boys had dark hair and were all very clean cut, and most girls had dark short hair.

Dumbledore's voice seemed Sonorous and he spoke above everyone's voice, "I would like to welcome François Lluvientre School of Magic from France!"

Everyone, including Westminster cheered and clapped loudly as the students and a very petite man with a short mustache stepped off the bridge and onto the grounds.

Dumbledore stepped to him and his two student heads and then turned back to call over Hermione and Draco.

"Draco, Hermione, I would like to introduce you to Headmaster Jepete and his Head Monsieur and Mademoiselle."

"Hello Headmaster," They both said.

"Bonjour! I would like you to meet my pupils, Monsieur Jacque and Mademoiselle Belle."

Headmaster Jepete was a short, bubbly man with an almost baldhead and virtually no facial hair.

"Nice to meet you Jacque and Belle, I'm Hermione and this is my brother Draco."

She curtsied and he kissed her hand.

Behind her somewhere Harry was annoyed and pouting. Draco had already lost interest and was smiling at Ginny and trying to call her over to where he was.

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she trudged over to him and he grabbed her up with an enormous bear hug.

She laughed and then turned to the two Heads, "Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley."

All she got was a smile and she shrugged and then walked away with Draco's arm over her shoulders.

"I'm starving!" Ron complained as they walked back to the Great Hall. Harry laughed at him and then stopped just outside to look at the Quidditch signup sheets from each school.

Hogwarts had only 7 spots and so far Draco, Himself, Ron, Katie, Goyle, Dean, Ginny, Angelina, Tom, Michael, and Luna had signed up.

He shrugged and tried to remind himself about the first date of tryouts the later night.

He walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ginny and Hermione, as Ron was telling the story of Ginny's eventful morning.

Ginny simultaneously touched her neck the whole night...

--

Somewhere in the castle later.. he lurked behind statues and paintings.. flustered... seething, white with anger that he had been caught.

At least they hadnt known who he was... but they will soon enough.. after he gets a hold of her again.

He gripped the small gold locket in his hand and smirked to himself in the darkness...


	20. Something Wrong

Ch. 20

"Do you think the kids from France are a bit odd?" Rod tried to manage out as he shoved food into his mouth.

"No Ronald, stop staring at them, our customs are just much different," Hermione simultaneously looked over at the kids mixed in each house, "They are just…erm...quiet"

"And boring, and stup-" Draco tried to say but Ginny gave him a satisfying whack on the head.

The she spoke up, "They didn't seem very friendly to me either, but Françoise is supposed to be one of the highest regarding schools in Europe."

They all looked at her curiously.

She cowered, "What? I read too."

She turned back to eating and Draco squeezed her hand under the table and gave her a quick kiss on the side of the head.

Ron looked peaked about it but continued on.

"How bout those Westminster girls, eh Harry?"

"Oh yeah."

"So fine."

"Bloody hot."

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK…

"OW!"

"OW!"

"OW!"

"Jeez woman, that's starting to hurt." Draco was rubbing his head.

"Good, same to you Harry, Ron, they aren't some sort of meat." Ginny huffed but had teasing in her eyes.

Hermione was finishing her dinner when she felt the odd sensation of being watched, it made her nervous so she excused herself and walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco looked at her curiously, not being able to read her, she was blocking him out, or maybe she was just focused on other things, happens a lot.

Right as Hermione rounded the corner she saw a group of people huddled around a very fast talking, angry Dean Thomas.

"-we will snatch her at midnight"

"-she'll never know"

"-little bitch! It's perfect!"

"What's going on here?" Hermione lived up to her authoritative position and had her hands bossily placed on her thin hips.

"Nothing that concerns a filthy mudblood." Dean had hate in his eyes and sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

Hermione just stood there slightly shocked before being knocked on the back of the head and seeing only black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry's POV

Hermione wasn't eating much, but she was laughing and whacking him on the head when the moment called for it.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes, she seemed fidgety.

"Excuse me I'm going to go to the library."

She hurriedly got up but I stopped her, "Do you want company?"

"No thank you Harry, ill be alright on my own, you finish eating ill meet you later."

Harry was a bit curious, she was acting very odd…but he shrugged it off after following her out of the Great Hall with his eyes, he need to relax a bit, stop worrying.

Draco seemed to notice it too.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's POV

Hermione stood.

"No thank you Harry, ill be alright on my own, you finish eating ill meet you later."

He watched her walk out of the Great Hall and take a left.

"Hey Harry, did u notice something up with Hermione?"

"Yeah you did too?"

"Brother's intuition I suppose, I'm going to go check on her, do you know where she was going?"

"Yeah, uh, library."

Harry went back to his steak and kidney pie.

Draco rose from his place at the table and squeezed Ginny's shoulder before exiting the way Hermione went.

When he got outside the Great hall, he found an empty corridor, and his feelings of things being bad went worse. He walked in the direction of the library and saw a tight group of people acting very suspicious, but he needed to find his sister, so he ignored the people that were probably doing something against the rules.

_What ever, ill deal with it later…_

He ascended the steps, but soon realized what happened.

_Hermione is at the library? Why'd she take a left out of the Great Hall? The library is in the opposite direction, so is the Gryffindor commons._

He wondered what she was up to as he went back down the steps and to the left, trying to sense her.

_Hermione?_

He got no response.

_Mione, seriously!_

Still nothing.

He was beginning to get very worried, but then heard a faint_ 'oh'_.

The grumping that sounded an awful bit like "My head."

"_Hermione are you alright? Where are you?"_

"_Draco?" _her voice was faint and tired.

"_Yeah, its me, are you ok?" _Draco was at a stand-still on the steps, with students passing by after the Great hall had let out.

"_I don't know Dra, I feel really odd, I…I just…"_

Nothing.

She had stopped talking.

"_Hermione?"_

"Mione answer me!

He had spoken aloud and people were glancing curiously at him.

He ran as fast as he could through the crows to find Harry and Ron.

"HARRY! RON!" They were walking carelessly back to the Gryffindor commons when they turned to see Draco sprinting in their direction, out of breath.

"Bloody hell mate, go on it's alright, catch your breath," Ron was chuckling at his antics.

"No, no I can't, Hermione, I can't feel her, I cant sense her, I think she's in trouble."

Harry and Ron stopped smiling and turned completely serious.

"What?"

"Harry I'm serious, we…we can speak through each other, I can hear her thoughts, she can hear…hear mine, I called for her when I realized she wasn't heading to the library like she said, and I had to…to call her many times before- before…" Draco was wheezing from the run and trying to catch his breath and fill in his friends.

Ron was slightly shocked at the news about mind reading but Harry had a hunch.

"Before what?" Harry was very anxious and worried.

Draco stood up from his bent over position, "She said she didn't feel well and wasn't sure if it was me, and I think she's hurt or unconscious, she stopped responding."

Harry shut his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose.

"What do we do?" Ron's eyes were filled with determination.

"Ron, run to the headmaster, we need him."

"Draco, keep trying to sense her and ill run get Ginny."

They all sprinted off once again in different directions.

Ron reached the opening to Dumbledore's office first.

"Sugar quills?"

"Pumpkin pasties"

"Bertie box every flavor beans?"

"Lemon drop?"

"Cauldron cake?"

"Acid pop?"

"Laffy taffy?"

"Butterfingers?"

Ron was getting anxious.

"Aw bloody hell common!"

A hand was placed on his shoulder, "Im going to take a guess and assume you are looking for me then, Mr. Weasley?"

Dumbledore was standing behind him with a twinkle in his eye behind his half moons.

"YES! Oh yes Professor! We can't find Hermione! Draco was sensing her and she said she was going a way, and didn't go that way and then she wasn't in the library-

"I know."

"-well Draco knew that and he tried to talk to her in his head, and she said something but he thinks she passed out, and she might be hurt or unconscious and-

"I know."

"-we cant have that! I'm really worried for her sir and we really need your help…what do we do Hermione has to be ok she just has to be ok-

"I know Mr. Weasley."

"-so we got to go get…wait you know?"

Dumbledore's twinkle had gone away.

Dumbledore looked at Ron curiously wondering how one person could have so much to say in a single breath.

"Ok Mr. Weasley, calm down, we are at Hogwarts, I am the Headmaster, and therefore I know when pretty much anything is happening. Everything will be ok, just take a breath and we will find her."

Ron raced down the corridor in the direction he knew Harry would be, getting Ginny.

But instead ran smack into Ginny and they hit heads.

"Ow! You damn oaf!"

"Hello Miss Weasley."

"Oh, hello professor, err…sorry about-" Ginny turned red and fumbled over her words.

"No, no it is quite alright, now about Miss Granger."

Harry was slowly pacing and began to tell, "Well she said she was going to the library but I could tell something was wrong, and Draco too, so I watched her leave, and she apparently took a left out of the Great hall, definitely not going to the library."

He looked up and saw Dumbledore listening intently, so he continued, "And then Draco said he noticed her acting weird too and followed her out to check on her, when he came out he saw nothing and tried to sense her and talk to her through their twin powers.." He looked at Draco who had arrived, "Or whatever?"

"Or whatever" Draco shrugged.

"And she barely spoke but stopped mid-sentence and then he couldn't feel her at all."

"Yeah, I still don't." Draco looked at Dumbledore, "Professor, I know when something's wrong, and I'm not sure if anything is wrong because…"

They all waited.

"I can't sense her even breathing…"


	21. From Bad To Worse

Ch.21-

"Yeah, I still don't." Draco looked at Dumbledore, "Professor, I know when something's wrong, and I'm not sure if anything is wrong because…"

They all waited.

"I can't sense her even breathing…"

All the blood rushed from Harry's face and he felt the sudden urge to empty his lunch in the bin that Dumbledore made appear wordless.

His head was throbbing and sensitive to any movement or sound, why was this happening?

Draco was nervous but was in thinking action, "You all realize something don't you?"

Everyone looked up and Harry wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"First Ginny, now Hermione."

Ginny subconsciously fingered her neck and winced at the painful deep bruises left in small places.

"I can't deal with this, how do we know if she's even in Hogwarts?" Ron was pacing now, creating a worn circle in the stone floor.

"My map!" Harry yelled and began to run (slowly) because he felt dizzy towards the commons and retrieve the Marauder's map.

Everyone ran after them, Dumbledore's beard billowing behind him.

"Equus Sertum!" The portrait looked somewhat frightened at the number of people running full force at her so she swung open before the rest of the password was even uttered.

Harry ran to his room and rummaged through his messy trunk. "Ah, fuck, where is it?"

Ron was helping now, tossing clothes over his head by the second, "Bloody hell, common, where is that little bugger!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and picked the folded, old paper up off Harry's bedside table, "This thing?"

Harry and Ron stopped and looked somewhat annoyed and stupid that they were frantically searching when it was right in front of their eyes.

Harry grabbed it from her and opened it quickly, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

The map's ink spread across the pages and Harry unfolded it, searching for his favorite brunette.

"Come on dad… show me Hermione, where is she?"

Draco took it and searched with him.

"THERE SHE IS!"

"Hermione Malfoy" was in a small corner of a broom closet on the 5th floor, on the left hand side, near the Hufflepuff common room.

There were students like Elle Jamison and Tyler Perry walking by, not a clue in the world.

They were all running up the steps as fast as they could when the stairs started to change direction, leaving Draco, Harry and Ron in mid step and then start to loose their balance.

Ginny hadn't run as fast, so she was barely at the steps bottom when she and Dumbledore watched it start to move to the left.

She yelled up to the boys, "Ya'll go up there and try to find another way, ill go this way to get to her!"

She was off as well and out of the corner of her eye the boys scurried up the steps pushing each other to get off each stone faster.

Ginny rounded the corridor of the broom closet and saw a boy with his back turned in a hard cloak looking around suspiciously.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and pointedly grabbed her neck, on instinct. She slowed and stopped altogether, and crouched behind a long bench and watched the boy.

He made a full circle, nodded, more to himself than anything else, and then went to the broom closet. She heard faint footsteps and knew the boys were close.

As he began to creek the door open, a wicked smile graced his face and he stepped in.

Ginny took the opportunity to stand and turn as the boys came racing up.

"_Silencio!"_

They all were stunned at her actions but she put her finger to her lips and motioned to the broom closet, and then put her arms out really big like a rendering of Crabbe of Goyle, and then she motioned to herself and put her hands around her neck, motioning the 'chocking' position.

They all paled and she put her hands out in front of her and mouthed,

"_Breathe"_

Then _"Come on!"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Ron's POV

She took off _Silencio_ and they all tip toes to the broom closet, Draco flung it open in anger causing the boy crouching over the small frame of Hermione to turn, startled. He seemed as if he was putting a necklace on her, or something.

His hood was still covering his face, but on instinct I grabbed him by the front of his cloak and slammed him mercilessly against the hard stone floor and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Then, stepped back, breathing heavily through my nose, anger seething in my veins, coursing through his every muscle.

I was angry, but concerned more, I turned to check on Hermione, like the others.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Draco's POV

She took off _Silencio_ and they all tip toes to the broom closet, I flung it open in anger causing the boy crouching over the small frame of Hermione to turn, startled. He seemed as if he was putting a necklace on her, or something.

I ran past the boy who was now being attacked by Weasley.

I checked her wrist for a pulse, and found one, the faintest ever. The color came to my face considerably more when I could sense her in me. She's alive, I know she is.

I could hear Ginny, but wasn't paying attention to what she said; all that mattered was Hermione, my sister.

I sat her up and shook her slightly, saying her name in my mind, and out loud.

"Common, Mione, wake up, please wake up."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Harry and Ginny's POV

She took off _Silencio_ and they all tip toes to the broom closet, Draco flung it open in anger causing the boy crouching over the small frame of Hermione to turn, startled. He seemed as if he was putting a necklace on her, or something.

Draco ran past the boy who was being slammed to the wall by Ron, love him.

They watched as Draco checked her wrist for a pulse, and he seemed to breathe a little easier, she must have one.

"Oh Hermione" Ginny cried.

She knelt beside Draco and put her hand on Hermione's cheek, which was ice cold.

"Common, Mione, wake up, please wake up." Draco pleaded.

All Harry could do was stand there, in shock, he didn't kneel, didn't utter a single word, or move a single muscle.

Just stood and watched, not blinking, as Ginny and Draco stood Hermione up and looked at him, as if waiting.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Dumbledore's POV

I walked in to see a very unconscious, beaten girl being held up by the smallest of the Weasley clan and Mr. Malfoy.

His eyes held no twinkle.

My breath hitched in my chest, the successful Head Girl, taken in complete surprise, and probably advantage.

I walked past a surprisingly unmoving Harry Potter.

My voice seemed to be raspy and unlike normal as I chocked out, "Mr. Weasley, heave the mass of filth to the Hospital Wing if you will, we will be right behind you."

Ron grumbled a bit, but did as he was told and carelessly picked up the boy with ease and slumped him over his shoulder, dropped him on 'accident' and then levitated him out the door and down the corridor.

Ginny was trying to help but tripped on her own feet, not focused and fell to the ground hurt.

Draco held all of Hermione's weight and looked to Harry, "Mate! Help!"

Harry couldn't move, he only blinked a few times, before walking over slowly.

Draco huffed impatiently but then had concern etched don his face as he saw a determined Ginny try to stand, only to fall terribly back onto her foot and let out a muffled cry.

Draco loved his sister, and his girlfriend, but Hermione had to go now! so he handed her off to Harry and bent down to help Ginny.

Harry couldn't do much but awkwardly hold her against himself.


	22. Hope

Ch. 22

Every inch of himself was stiff, rigid with concern, but his face emotionless.

It took Ginny grunting angrily from somewhere on the ground at him to get a slight grip on things. Hermione's body was so frail and petite. Her bones thin and muscles lax, like a Raggedy-Ann doll, held up by a not so stable Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry grabbed her waist a bit tighter and held her stead before scooping her up altogether and carrying her sideways out the door.

"I can't believe this…" Ginny was blinking numbly as she spoke.

"Pomfrey will heal it right up love, don't worry."

Ginny shook her head slightly and looked confused, "No Draco, not my ankle, I don't care its just Hermione."

Draco cringed from the mention of his sister, as if he wasn't expecting to hear her name spoken for a long time.

"It'll be ok." He said more to himself than Ginny. Then he noticed her body language change slightly, shoulders bent inward and her chest sagged and heaved unevenly.

She was crying.

He pulled her into is lap and hugged her small shoulders. "I promise."

He kissed the side of her head as she laid it on his shoulder and became limp.

Draco realized she had passed out and stood her up and carried her like Harry did Hermione out the door and up the steps to the Hospital Wing.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

MEANWHILE

Harry was holding Hermione close to himself, breathing delicately close to her face and speaking sweet nothings of comfort and love in her ear.

They finally reached the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore summoned a large, fluffy bed from the corner and Hermione was laid down. Her limbs seemed to sink into the soft mattress and her deep, dark bruises materialized.

A sickening feeling filled Harry's body and caused him a small shudder, it was like looking at something awful, or seeing someone's wound after surgery or injury. That feeling, consumed him.

Madame Pomfrey came running from her office at the other end and began marvelous swishes and stabs with her wand, immediately Hermione became a bit less pale.

She has a soft tan glow around her and her face was seemingly happy.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "That will do her wonder's Poppy, thank you."

Ron and Harry were a bit confused and Dumbledore turned and walked into them, making them back up farther from the bed as Madame Pomfrey ran more and more tests on Hermione.

"What will do Mione wonder's Professor?"

Ron was digging his hands deeply into his pockets like he had forgotten something way down in them.

Dumbledore gave a small smile and replied, "Madame Pomfrey put her into a state of blissful dreaming."

"What's that?"

"Well Mr. Weasley, we can only assume that whatever Miss Malfoy had been through tonight was very traumatic, so Poppy put happiness into her mind to soften the shock and ease the pain."

Dumbledore smiled to himself, he simply loves the look of dawning realization on a pupil's face.

They both looked impressed and thankful.

Just then Draco rounded the corner with Ginny in his arms.

Ron looked weak, "What's wrong with her?"

Draco eyed him annoyingly, "She passed out, and her ankle is broken too."

Dumbledore glanced down at her left foot, or rather the swollen, red mass of skin, and sighed, "It certainly seems as much."

He summoned another bed next to Hermione's and Draco laid her down, before kissing her forehead and nodding to Ron. He felt a need to be with his sister.

But as he got closer, he felt happy, amazingly blissful and confident.

He looked as everyone as if wondering if the effect was mutual.

"I feel happy."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, you would, Hermione has been put into a blissful sleep."

"Oh." He had no idea what that meant, but assumed it was what it sounded like and didn't as questions.

He sat on the big bed next to his sister and bent his head to talk to her.

"Hey Mione… you are going to be ok, I promise, everything will be perfectly fine."

Draco kissed her softly at her hairline.

He looked away, concern etched in his eyes, "I hope."


	23. Im in love with Hermione

Hope.

It was all they had anymore. Hermione had been asleep for more than 4 days now...

Harry felt lost. Her petite frame lay motionless in the large hospital bed. He paced mostly, not knowing what else to do. Every moment that went by he prayed she would just wake up, and

smile. He could see the color in her cheeks and feel her breath every time he went to give her a kiss, but she would not wake up. He couldn't comprehend it, '_she was fine, she is alive, she's _

_sitting right there breathing and being beautiful_,' but she wasn't there. Harry heard his own thoughts and stopped pacing and took in his surroundings.

Ginny (already healed from her broken ankle) was standing very near to Draco, whispering into his ear and rubbing his slumped back comfortingly. Harry had to admit that Draco and Ginny

had chemistry, although it annoyed Ron; he could see how they fit together so well. It was strange, and right.

His eyes flickered to movement next to them. Ron was sitting in the same chair as he was 4 days ago, his eyes never leaving the ground. He was taking Hermione's ill health especially

hard…

Harry could feel the sadness radiating from him, and looked away when big tears dropped from his eyes and ran down his long nose to drip to the floor. It had always been the three of

them- Harry, Ron and Hermione- the Golden Trio. But now things were much different. Harry knew Ron would always love Hermione in a deep and dysfunctional way, but Ron was far too

immature to know how to be in love… and Harry was lost in a memory.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_I wanted to talk to you, Ron," Harry called from the comfy coaches of the Gryffindor common room when he entered. Neither of them had left the Hospital Wing until today to bathe and recoup _

_before heading back to wait for Hermione to wake up._

_Ron had taken a slight turn since Hermione fell ill. He was quiet, and sad, and hopeful. He walked near and saw his face, tired and ragged from loss of sleep._

"_Alright," Ron sat down on the coffee table near Harry, who was finishing a sentence in a letter. He assumed it was to Sirius, "Shoot"._

_Harry moved the letter and quill from his lap and looked up at Ron, "I think I'm falling in love with Hermione." His voice was stretched very thin, like wisps' of wind. Ron would have laughed, but the _

_grave seriousness of the situation caused him to falter._

"_You- wha? You're in love with Mione?" Ron's mouth was a gaping hole, his eyes confused, "I didn't know mate, have you told her?"_

_Harry was staring intently into Ron's face but when confronted with the question he looked away and ran a hand through his tousled, raven hair. His stress was imminent, clear all over his body, _

_his unshaven face sad and distraught._

"_No."_

"_Well, I'm happy for you Harry, Hermione is an amazing woman. If I had known myself a little earlier, I think I would be in love with her too, but she is nothing more than a best friend now."_

_Harry stood suddenly and realized he didn't know where he was planning to go. He turned and sat back down again, "Is she going to die?" He said it fragile, as if afraid that speaking the words _

_would make it true._

_Ron's heart fell and he understood the turmoil in his best friend, "No, mate, I don't think she is going to die." He clapped him on the back and squeezed his shoulder gently, "Let's go back, I'm sure _

_she'll be up anytime soon!" With a last encouraging smile, he stood and headed towards the door._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Harry assumed he had fallen into a dreamless sleep when he was awoken by a soft sobbing. He glanced around the room again and took in the quietness of the Hospital Wing. Mr. Malfoy

had already arrived days before and was looking grave. Sitting next to Hermione's bed holding her hand. It was Mrs. Malfoy who was sobbing quietly into the blankets. It pained him to see

her face. He stood, and felt a pinch in his neck from sleeping in a chair for so long. He glanced to his right saw the _Prophet_ that was opened on the coffee table. He could barely read the

headline news '**TOGETHER AT LAST! The Enchanting Reconnection of the Malfoy Family!'**

His heart sunk once again. What was taking so long?

"Why isn't she waking up Poppy?" Amy had arrived a few hours after Hermione was admitted to the Hospital Wing. Her eyes were a tired mess, she hadn't slept or ate.

"She took a blow to the head Mrs. Malfoy, a rather severe head injury," Madame Pomfrey was bustling, always bustling around. Like she was tidying a house but never really moved

anything, or anyone. She hadn't made anyone leave. Maybe it was the fact that the Head Girl was the one on the hospital bed, or the touching article she had read in the _Prophet _about

the Malfoy family.

For whatever reason, everyone was grateful.


End file.
